Keburu Kebalap tau!
by Runa-chan Sakurai
Summary: Setelah sekian lama berjuang untuk mendapatkan orang yang disayangi, akhirnya jalan cahaya telah terbuka! kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bergabung menjadi satu di LAST CHAPTER ini.. akankah Hiruma akan bersama Mamori ataukah Hiruma akan bersama dengan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1 Everythings Will Begins

**Keburu Kebalap tau!**

**Summary**: Hiruma masih belum bisa jujur sama perasaannya sendiri? Aduhhh gimana nih kalau misalnya si Akaba jadi 'nyolong' Mamori dari Hiruma? Akankah Hiruma akan bersatu dengan Mamori? Atau mungkin Akaba bakal sama Mamori? Terus nasib Sena ama Suzuna yang jadi Mak Comblang nya Hiruma gimana? my first fic! o

**Warning**: OOC nya Hiruma (mungkin?) fic abal, geje, aneh dan mungkin perlu dibuang ke laut~ maklum saya baru pertama kali nulis panpic kaye gene.. oh ya pairingnya HiruMamo, AkaMamo, SenaSuzu + AkaOC XDD

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 itu punya saya lho~ terus OC nya itu punya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata~ *dibunuh Hiruma* oke oke saya salah yang benar Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro ama Yuusuke Murata, saya yang punya OC nya~

Otanoshimi Kudasai~

Matahari memasuki jendela sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup mewah, di tempat tidurnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang bertubuh lumayan kekar, berambut spike pirang, dan telinga elf yang sedang tertidur. Kicauan burung-burung mulai terdengar, membuat lelaki tadi terbangun. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamarnya dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya, masih menerawang jauh. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi diambilnya handuk dan mulai menggosok giginya, selebihnya kalian tau kan? Ia bersiap-siap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, tak lupa memakan sarapan paginya lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Dipintu gerbang sebuah SMA bernama SMA Deimon terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah memasang muka sebal melihat kedatangan lelaki ini.

'cih si manager sialan! Dia pasti mau marah-marah gak jelas lagi' umpat lelaki ini dalam hati.

"Hei Hiruma-kun!" sahut si cewek tadi.

"ada apa manager sialan? Kalau ada perlu cepat katakan waktuku tak banyak"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Sena? Kemarin kaki nya keseleo, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya saat aku tak ada kan?" haah keliatannya cewek ini benar-benar marah.

"apa urusannya denganku? Lagipula dia sudah cukup besar! Apalagi ia adalah seorang lelaki setidaknya berhentilah memanjakannya. Apa kau ingin si cebol sialan itu dicap anak manja dan ditertawakan teman-temannya?" kata Hiruma dengan nada tinggi

"..." Mamori terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"sudah, aku ke kelas dulu"

Hiruma pun berlalu, Mamori hanya bisa melihat punggung sang QB Deimon Devil Bats dengan tatapan sebal entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi perkataan Hiruma tadi ada benarnya juga. Mamori bergegas kembali ke kelasnya setelah mendengar bel tanda masuk.

~skip waktu pelajaran~

Sepulang sekolah biasanya para anggota Devil Bats pasti sedang latihan, mereka terlihat sedang berlari-lari keliling lapangan tak lupa dengan Cerberus, si anjing kesayangan hiruma yang mengejar mereka di belakang. Sepertinya ada dua orang yang tak terlihat disana siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma sang kapten dan managernya. Di ruang klub devil bats, terlihat sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan kaki diatas meja sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya dan sosok perempuan cantik yang sedang menyapu ruang klub.

"manager sialan! Buatkan aku kopi cepat! Waktumu 1 menit dari sekarang!" Hiruma memecahkan keheningan dengan perintahnya.

"iya iya sebentar"

Mamori menyandarkan sapu yang tadi dibawanya ke dinding dan berlari menuju dapur. Ia membuat 2 kopi, untuknya dengan susu dan yang pahit untuk Hiruma.

"ini" kata Mamori sambil menyodorkan kopi pahit pada Hiruma

"hm" Hiruma menyeruput kopi tersebut dan kelihatan menikmatinya.

Mamori meminum kopi itu setengah cangkir dan melanjutkan membersihkan ruang klub. Sepertinya Mamori tidak tahan dengan kondisi yang tenang ini, ia mulai berbicara pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat di laptop itu?" tanya nya

"bukan urusanmu manager sialan" jawab Hiruma santai

"aku kan hanya ingin tahu! Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih!" kesabaran Mamori sudah sampai puncaknya ia meninggikan nada bicaranya tadi.

"haah.. kau ini menghancurkan mood ku saja manager sialan!" Hiruma mulai kesal.

"kau ini-"

_Ya-haa! You've got a new email! _

Terdengar suara HP Hiruma berbunyi, ia segera menyambarnya dan membaca isinya.

"_shit_! Sejak kapan dia..." Hiruma memukulkan tangannya ke meja dan segera berlari keluar ruang klub.

"hei manager sialan! Suruh anak-anak sialan itu berhenti! Aku ada urusan mendadak"

Hiruma terburu-buru dan berlari keluar. Mamori hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Hiruma.

'sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu?' tanya Mamori dalam hati

Ia pergi keluar dan menyuruh para anggota devil bats berhenti latihan.

"ada apa dengan Hiruma-san? Ia kelihatan terburu-buru" tanya Sena saat Mamori memberikan sports drink padanya.

"entahlah, setelah ia membaca email di ponselnya langsung saja ia berlari seperti itu"

"mungkin dia datang" sambung Musashi.

"wah benarkah? Akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya!" kata Kurita senang.

"siapa?" teriak semua anggota devil bats bersamaan.

"kalian akan tahu nanti" Musashi mulai membuat semua anggota devil bats penasaran.

Dilain tempat, Hiruma berlari menuju bandara. Ia mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang selama ini tak pernah ditemuinya lagi sejak hari itu. Siluet orang itu belum terlihat, Hiruma mulai berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencarinya.

"You-kun!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Hiruma

"Sa-sakura?"

~In other place~

"aku datang Mamori, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seorang" Lelaki misterius itu berjalan menjauh.

Siapa itu Sakura? Apa hubungan Sakura dengan Hiruma? Siapa lelaki misterius itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Tunggu kelanjutannya~

Sinopsis:

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja" gumam Sakura

Kedatangan seorang perempuan misterius bersamaan dengan seorang lelaki yang mencurigakan akan menjadi awal dari cerita cinta super mbulet ini! Terbukanya fakta yang mengagetkan para anggota devil bats sampai konfrontasi yang menghebohkan! Dimulainya misi SenaSuzu? Terbukanya sebuah rahasia yang mengagetkan sendiri si empunya rahasia tersebut...

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

Sekian dulu~ maaf kalau sedikit & jelek. Maklum masih baru.. buatnya juga buru-buru hahaha..

Tolong kritik dan sarannya oh ya!

Mohon reviewnya juga yah~ (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2 The Shocking Truth, First Meet

Chapter 2: The Shocking Truth!

~Author numpang cuap-cuap~

Huwee.. saya terharu! Ternyata ada juga yang mau nge review fic saya... T^T makasih banyak yang udah mau nge review~ oh ya buat kritik & sarannya juga makasih yah~ kalo masalah bahasa saya yang ancur gila kayak authornya itu mungkin karena faktor nilai bahasa saya yang lumayan ancur (sekali lagi saya katakan MUNGKIN *dilempar sendal*) entar dicoba deh bahasanya diperbagus lagi, kalo perlu dipoles semolek mungkin ? *plakk* nah buat urusan update kilat ini yang rada susah kali yah.. belum dapet inspirasi lagi nih.. otak butek gara-gara lagi UTS tapi semoga ditengah UTS yang nista itu saya bisa dapet ilham.. *ngarep* yah kuusahakan update secepat sonic deh!

Langsung mulai deh~

~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~~(-_-~)(~-_-)~

**Warning**: di chapter yang ini Hiruma bakal OOC serius deh! Pairingnya tetep donk~ oh iya! Atu lagi.. perubahan gaya bahasa saya, si author gila nan sarap + seenaknya sendiri *dibuang ke laut*

**Disclaimer**: Sekali lagi! Eyeshield 21 itu punya... siapa hayo? *plakk* iya deh punya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata, saya cuma pinjem bentaran doank kok~ nah kalo si OC nya milik saya seorang hohohohohoho~ gak sombong lho ya gak sombong XD *dibakar*

_*YA-HAA! YA-HAA! YA-HAA!*_

Di bandara Hiruma masih tercengang soal kedatangan Sakura yang terkesan mendadak itu. Si pelaku yang membuat Hiruma jadi cengo malah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. Hiruma berlari menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hei cengeng sialan.. kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku?" Hiruma berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, You-kun! Seperti biasa kau tetap menyebalkan" kata Sakura sambil memukul ringan kepala Hiruma yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu tau! Lama sekali kau ini, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Maaf maaf.. aku baru bisa pulang sekarang You-kun, nahh.. tadaima Youichi" bisik Sakura lembut

"Hm, okaeri Sakura"

Hiruma dan Sakura keluar dari bandara segera mencari taksi yang biasanya _mangkal_ di pintu depan. Melihat ada taksi yang sepi, Hiruma langsung mendekati supir taksi tersebut dengan bekal sebuah _Akuma Techou_ ditangan. Supir tadi dengan langkah terburu-buru segera mempersilahkan Sakura dan Hiruma naik, reaksi mereka berdua? Tentu saja Hiruma menyeringai dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah supir tadi yang berhasil 'diancam' oleh lelaki bermata hijau emerald itu. Keduanya segera naik dan taksi tersebut mulai tancap gas berangkat menuju tempat tujuan mereka yaitu... Apartemen tempat tinggal Hiruma.

"Di apartemen itu masih ada kamar kosong kan?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hm, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu jauh-jauh hari. Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau kau akan datang tanpa memberitahuku" santai sekali menjawabnya, lalu Hiruma merogoh kantong mencari permen karet _free sugar _rasa mint kesukaannya.

"Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan! Tidak seru ah.." terlihat muka sebal Sakura yang sukses membuat Hiruma tertawa. Sang QB Devil bats mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan mulai tersenyum lembut. (_Author_: hah? Hiruma senyum? Lembut pula? Ih wow... kok kayaknya gak mungkin yah? *digorok Hiruma*)

"Berarti itu tandanya aku masih hafal cara berpikirmu itu kan cengeng sialan?"

"Iya iya.. aku senang kau masih hafal itu, terima kasih"

Si taksi-kun sudah sampai di depan apartemen yang menjadi rumah bagi si iblis itu. Perempuan mungil berwajah manis itu keluar dari taksi, ia kaget melihat Hiruma sudah mengangkat tas kopernya mulai berjalan masuk. Ia berlari menyusul Hiruma tentunya dan menggandeng tangan Hiruma. Kalau kalian tanya soal taksinya kenapa tidak dibayar oleh Hiruma.. kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Hiruma mengancam supir tadi supaya bisa naik taksi gratis! _As expected of our devil_..

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar apartemen milik Hiruma! Eh salah ke sebelah kamarnya Hiruma... maaf maaf kesalahan ada pada Author *digebukin 1 RT*.Hiruma membuka pintu kamar itu, meletakkan kopernya di dalam dan segera pergi. Sakura cuma terdiam tapi ia senang dengan dekorasi kamar apartemennya yang sesuai dengan _taste_ nya.

'aku yakin Hiruma sudah menyiapkan ini semua untukku, dasar' Sakura tersenyum dan mulai membereskan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi tidur.

Pagi harinya desu~ pagi harinya desu~ pagi harinya desu~ pagi harinya desu~ *dipukul palu*

Sang iblis membuka matanya, lagi-lagi ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong astaga... apa ini jadi kebiasaannya si telinga elf ini ya? Jawabannya ada di otak para readers sekalian *author ditabok kulkas*. Terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, Hiruma menyambar AK-47 nya karena mengira ada maling masuk ke dapurnya (mana ada maling yang berani nyolong di rumah Hiruma?). Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Hiruma melangkah menuju dapur. Dilihatnya ada sesosok manusia menggunakan apron bermotif kucing, rambutnya yang berwarna karamel itu digulung ke belakang dengan menggunakan pin rambut bermotif bunga sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

'cengeng sialan rupanya' Hiruma menghela nafas.

"Lain kali kalau mau masuk kamar seseorang ketok pintu dulu atau mencet bel kek" celetuk Hiruma. Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Ah ohayou You-kun! Aku sudah melakukan itu tadi, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab jadi aku minta petugas di bawah untuk membukakan pintunya" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu dari dulu suka seenaknya sendiri, tak berubah"

"Bukannya kamu yang mengajarkan itu padaku?" goda Sakura

"Cih! Terserah kau sajalah, aku mau mandi" Hiruma pun berlalu

"You-kun! kalau sudah selesai makanlah sarapanmu ya! Aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan!" teriak Sakura mengingatkan Hiruma.

"Hm" hanya itu jawaban dari Hiruma.

Hiruma bergegas menyelesaikan semua persiapannya ke sekolah, lalu berlari menuju meja makan. Disana Sakura sudah duduk dengan manis menunggu Hiruma dengan makanan yang tertata rapi di depannya. Hiruma duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

~skip waktu makan~

"Aku berangkat cengeng sialan! Jaga rumah jangan keluyuran kemana-mana! Ingat itu" perintah Hiruma.

"Oke bos! Hati-hati ya You-kun" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"..." Hiruma berangkat ke sekolahnya

~skip perjalanan ke sekolah~

Di kelasnya Hiruma langsung duduk dengan kaki di atas meja sambil mengutak-atik laptop silver kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau kelihatan terburu-buru sekali Hiruma-kun?" Mamori mengagetkan Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanmu manager sialan!"

Mamori terdiam raut mukanya kelihatan sedih. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan pelajaran dimulai. Hiruma melirik ke arah perempuan bermata saphire itu,

'haaahh... lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengontrol ucapanku' inner Hiruma merengut kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

~skip lagi waktu pelajaran~

"Manager sialan! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang nongkrong di ruang klub begitu melihat Mamori keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau beli peralatan bersih-bersih sama manisan lemon untuk mereka" seru Mamori.

"Kau yakin tidak pergi keluar untuk membeli kue sus sialanmu itu?" Hiruma menggodanya atau lebih tepat mengejeknya.

"Mou.. Hiruma-kun! aku pergi dulu"

"Hm"

Mamori telah sampai di supermarket dan membeli barang-barang yang ia cari. Ia segera membayarnya dan begitu keluar dari supermarket ada orang yang menyambar dompet milik Mamori.

"Copet!" teriak Mamori

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki yang menjatuhkan pencopet tadi, tapi sangat disayangkan gara-gara dijatuhkan tiba-tiba seperti itu dompet Mamori melayang dan jatuh tepat ditangan... Sakura?

"Arigatou... eh? Akaba-kun?"

"Konnichiwa Anezaki-san" ternyata laki-laki sialan yang sok nampang itu adalah Akaba Hayato! *author ditabok pake gitar sama Akaba*

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu, Anezaki-san" Akaba tersenyum.

"Hoe?' Mamori kaget.

"Umm.. maaf ini punyamu ya?" Sakura mendekati Mamori.

"Iya, terima kasih" Mamori tersenyum pada Sakura. Akaba pun menatap Sakura dengan pandangan death glare! Sakura langsung ilfil di-death glare sama Akaba.

Eits, tunggu dulu.. sepertinya inner Sakura merasa kalau dia mengenal mereka! Otak Sakura mulai bekerja sampai muncul asap-asapnya kayak Patrick yang di Spongebob itu lho~ ah iya betul juga! Mereka kan...

"Kalian ini Akaba Hayato dan Anezaki Mamori kan? Syukurlah~ kupikir aku akan tersesat di kota ini! Oh iya Mamo-chan mau ke SMA Deimon kan? Aku ikut yah!" Tiba-tiba Sakura dengan aura-aura SKSD nya minta Mamori mengajaknya ke Deimon. Mamori langsung dropsweat, si Akaba tenang-tenang sepertinya ia juga berminat ikut ke Deimon.

Akhirnya rombongan Mamori berjalan menuju SMA Deimon. Sesampainya disana, anak-anak Devil Bats langsung mendekati Mamori, Akaba, dan Sakura. Hiruma yang heran dengan keramaian itu juga ikut menggerombol.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Kurita mendekati Sakura dan memegang tangannya.

"Kurita-kun sudah lama tak pernah jumpa ya! Musashi-kun juga!" Sakura senyum-senyum ke arah anak-anak Devil Bats.

"Jadi ini tim yang berhasil dibentuk You-kun... sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mengecewakanku fufufufu~"

"Y-You-kun?" anggota Devil bats dropsweat semua.

"Cengeng sialan! Sudah kubilang kau harus jaga rumah kan, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Hiruma marah.

"Di rumah sangat membosankan jadi aku pergi keluar, tidak tahunya malah tersesat.. untung saja aku bertemu dengan Mamo-chan dan Akaba-kun" Sakura cengar-cengir ke Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Cih!"

"Hi-Hiruma-san perempuan ini siapa?" Sena memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Dia ini-"

"Oh ya aku belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Ninomiya Sakura aku adalah k-"

"Teman masa kecil sialanku!" Hiruma buru-buru menjawab. Kemudian matanya melihat ke arah Mamori yang bersebelahan dengan Akaba. Sejak dulu Hiruma sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

'Sialan! Si mata Merah itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu! _Dheg!_ Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat manager sialan itu berdekatan dengan mata merah sialan itu? Cih!' inner Hiruma mulai menggerang.

"Karena kau sudah disini tunggu aku selesai latihan! lalu kita akan pulang cengeng sialan!" Hiruma menjauh.

"Hehehe... oke!" Sakura terlihat senang.

~mereka pindah tempat ke depan ruang klub~

Ia mulai berkenalan dengan anggota devil bats. Mulai dari Sena, Monta, 3 bersaudara Ha Ha sampai Cerberus dan Butaberus juga. Yang membuat anggota Devil Bats kaget, dalam sekejap Sakura langsung akrab dengan Cerberus! Dengan manjanya Cerberus gulung-gulung di depan Sakura dan Sakura mengelitikinya.

'sepertinya Ninomiya-san punya bakat menaklukan iblis' inner para anggota Devil Bats menjeritkan hal yag sama.

"Ni-Ninomiya-san" panggil Sena gugup.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja"

"Baiklah Sakura-san sejak kapan Sakura-san mengenal Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena. Yang lain juga ingin tahu soal itu.

"Aku mengenal dia sejak kecil dan aku cukup mengerti tentang seluk-beluk keluarganya" ucap Sakura ringan.

"Tolong ceritakan pada kami!" seru Mamori, sepertinya Mamori benar-benar ingin tahu soal Hiruma.

"Baiklah aku akan ce-"

"CENGENG SIALAN KALAU SAMPAI KAU BICARA MACAM-MACAM AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" terdengar jeritan dari depan ruang klub (teriaknya pake toa lho).

Jantung para anggota devil bats sudah berdetak tak karuan, Sena membatu, Monta jongkok sambil merinding terus guling-guling, Suzuna mencengkram seragam amefuto milik Sena (hayooo ngapain itu~), 3 saudara Ha Ha sembunyi dibalik Kurita, Kurita sembunyi dibalik Musashi (meskipun dia sembunyi dibalik Musashi juga gak ngaruh tetep keliatan), Musashi cuma berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berbagai pose aneh lainnya. Sakura kelihatannya sudah biasa dengan hal itu cuma bisa senyum dan berjalan ke arah Hiruma.

"Aku tidak akan cerita kok" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hiruma. Langsung saja Hiruma menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang klub, sementara yang lain.. membatu. Tapi ada satu orang yang kelihatan cemburu.. Mamori.

'ukh... kenapa dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya?' Mamori memegangi dadanya.

Akaba mencari-cari kesempatan dengan menyentuh pundak Mamori dan didekatkannya Mamori ke dadanya itu.

"Akaba-kun?"

"Sudahlah, dadamu terasa sakit kan? Diamlah sebentar" kata Akaba lembut.

Sena dan Suzuna yang melihat itu merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada diri Akaba. Entah apa itu tapi... aneh.

~Di ruang klub~

"Ada apa Hiruma? Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Ceritakan saja padaku" kata Sakura lembut. Sepertinya ia dapat merasakan kegelisahannya Hiruma.

"Entahlah Sakura, hatiku terasa sakit kalau melihat manager sialan itu berdekatan dengan mata merah sialan itu, hatiku juga merasa selalu ingin berada disamping manager sialan itu. ARGH! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan memegangi dagu si QB iblis itu, diangkatnya pelan-pelan membuat mata hijau emerald Hiruma bertemu dengan mata violet milik Sakura.

"Kau tahu You-kun? kau sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Sakura.

"?" Hiruma kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tak percaya? Saat orang sedang jatuh cinta, perasaan yang kau rasakan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Pasti kau menginginkan Mamo-chan untuk jadi milikmu seorang kan? Pasti kau juga menginginkan Mamo-chan tidak lagi berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain selain dirimu bukan? Itulah yang dinamakan cinta, sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki orang yang kau cintai"

Hiruma terdiam sepertinya ia mulai mengerti maksud Sakura. Ya.. dia mencintai Mamori lebih dari apa pun.. perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan yang ia miliki pada Sakura yag merupakan anak perempuan yang terdekat dengannya. Perasaan itu mulai keluar dari dalam hati kecil Hiruma.

"Hmm.. perkataanmu benar juga Sakura, tapi mana mungkin dia akan membalas perasaanku. Kau tahu, perangaiku dan dia berbeda jauh! Ia bagaikan malaikat sedangkan aku adalah iblis!" Hiruma mulai bimbang sungguh OOC sekali.

"Hei, saat kita masih kecil kau juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ini seperti malaikat dan tak pantas berteman denganmu. Tapi buktinya sekarang aku ada disini mendengarkan keluh kesahmu sebagai seorang kakak sesuai dengan harapanmu bukan?" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Hiruma.

"Kau bukan sekedar kakak tapi kau juga figur ibu bagiku dan sahabatku selain gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan, tapi tetap saja..."

"You-nii pasti bisa mendapatkan Mamo-nee! Aku dan Sena yakin itu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang ternyata adalah Suzuna kelihatannya sejak tadi Sena dan Suzuna menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Hiruma.

"Cheer sialan! Cebol sialan! Apa yang kalian laku-"

"Ka-kami berdua akan membantu Hiruma-san!" ujar Sena sedikit gugup.

"Yare-yare.. kore kara wa dou suru no, You-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan manager sialan itu!"

"Semangat yang bagus! Kalau begitu aku juga akan membantu MELENYAPKAN SI MATA MERAH SIALAN ITU!" semangat Sakura berkobar + evil smirknya, aura iblisnya juga berkobar.

"Tentu saja kami berdua juga! Kami akan menjadi 'Mak Comblang' nya You-nii dan Mamo-nee!" Suzuna mulai loncat-loncat kegirangan sambil memegangi tangan Sena. Sena Cuma... blushing?

"Kalau begitu kita mulai susun rencana!" perintah Hiruma.

Hiruma menutup matanya dan mulai berpikir... aha!

"Misi pertama untuk cebol sialan dan cheer sialan! Kalian jaga Manager sialan! Perhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, jika ada yang mencurigakan segera ikuti dan beritahu aku! Kalau untukmu Sakura, awasi si mata merah sialan itu kalau bisa tempelkan penyadap dan kamera pengintai ditubuhnya" perintah Hiruma.

"Roger!" teriak Sakura, Sena, dan Suzuna bersamaan.

~In front of the gate~

"A-Akaba-kun tolong lepaskan aku! Aku sudah baik-baik saja" Mamori mencoba melepaskan diri dari Akaba.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dan baru sekarang ini bisa bertemu denganmu!" Akaba memeluk Mamori.

"Ukhh" Mamori tak bisa bergerak.

_Jduakkk! _

Sesuatu menimpa kepala Akaba dan ternyata itu adalah sandal high heels milik... Sakura. Akaba memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kemarahan, ia juga melepaskan pelukannya dari Mamori.

"Ah maaf ya Akaba-kun tadi aku sedang bermain lempar tangkap dengan Cerberus tidak tahunya malah terlempar ke arahmu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat menunjukkan wajah _innocent_-nya dan menganggap bahwa itu tadi tidak sengaja padahal JELAS-JELAS itu DISENGAJA.

"Aku tak apa-apa Ninomiya-san" Akaba menunjukkan senyum palsunya dan mengembalikan sepatu tadi ke Sakura.

Terjadi perang mata antara Sakura dan Akaba dengan _background_ listrik-listrik , halilintar, petir deelel entah siapa yang menang Author juga tidak tahu semoga mereka berdua bisa selamat sampai di rumah ?, yah kita tetap perhatikan saja mereka *bawa popcorn plus minuman soda*. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit senja yang mulai memerah.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja" gumam Sakura

~TeBeCe~

Next Chapter will be:

"Apapun yang terjadi rencana ini harus berhasil!" perintah Hiruma

'tak akan kubiarkan Hiruma mengganggu segala rencanaku' inner Akaba bertekad.

Tim Hiruma mulai melancarkan aksinya! Sakura masuk ke Deimon? SenaSuzu sudah menerima perintah langsung! Menyusup ke Bando? Pertemuan rahasia? Kebimbangan Mamori! Apa-apaan ini? DX

Honyorah~ akhirnya chapter dua sudah selesai~ apalagi dalam waktu semalam! Kayaknya otak saya lagi deres ngucurin ide.. hahaha~ sinopsisnya geje ya? Maafkan hamba.. sebenernya di chapter ini misi SenaSuzu belum mulai.. Cuma dikasih perintah doank ama Hiruma, tapi misi sebenernya baru chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti bakal ada kejadian-kejadian lucu atau lebih tepatnya kesialan mereka.. hohoho~ akan saya siksa mereka berdua! *dipendem SenaSuzu* YA-HAA!

Jangan lupa review yah... tempatnya di bawah kok..

Dingin~

Lebih hangat~

Hangat~

Hangat~

Panas!

Yak! Anda terbakar! *buak* Review please~


	3. Chapter 3 The Hidden Feelings

~Author numpang cuap-cuap lagi~

Akhirnya UTS nista itu memberikan saya ide baru buat fanfic ini hohohohohoho~ ternyata tidur sewaktu ujian membuat pikiran saya jernih sejernih kali brantas yang ada di Malang itu lhooo~ mulai dari chapter ini bakal diselipin lagu-lagu yang bagus (kata saya lho) kalo belum tau lagunya cekidot aja di youtube.. pasti ada kok! Ntar judulnya saya cantumkan kok tak perlu khawatir~ saya langsung update kilat mumpung saya masih sempet OL dan nyawa masih ditempat! (?)

Nyok kita mulai aja langsung~ Otanoshimi ni~

**Warning**: pairing HiruMamo, AkaMamo, SenaSuzu, HiruOC, AkaOC! gaya bahasa saya, si author ndoweh yang ancur *dimutilasi massal*, oh ya ada typo nya juga..

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 jelas-jelas bukan punya saya! Tapi punyanya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata.. kalo Eyeshield 21 punya saya, saya bakal ngadain harem besar-besaran antara saya dan para tokoh-tokoh Eyeshield 21 yg cakep-cakep.. XD *dibunuh gara-gara menyebarkan ajaran sesat* O-OC nya... pu-punya sa... ya? *tepar*

_*Kue Sus~ Kue Sus~ Kue Sus~*_

Pagi itu mendung sekali bagi manager kita yang satu ini, Anezaki Mamori. Sepertinya kedatangan Ninomiya Sakura si "Teman Masa Kecil Hiruma" membuat tidurnya terusik. Jelas terlihat kalau Mamori masih penasaran akan hubungan antara Quarter Back Deimon Devil Bats itu dengan perempuan bermata violet yang sekarang dijuluki "Penakluk Iblis" oleh semua anggota Devil Bats. Mamori sedang mengawasi jalannya latihan pagi kali ini, tapi kemana si iblis?

'Kemana Hiruma ya?' gumam Mamori.

*bel sekolah berbunyi*

"Yak! Latihan pagi ini selesai! Cepat kalian gati baju dan masuk kelas!" teriak si Manager dari pinggir lapangan. Langsung saja mereka berhamburan ke arah ruang klub sambil mengambil minumannya masing-masing. Setelah ganti baju, mereka masuk kelas sangat terlihat wajah mereka yang sedikit senang karena si Hiruma tidak datang mengawasi latihan pagi kali ini yah... sepi sih tapi damai juga.

~Mereka masuk kelas XD~

Mamori duduk dibangkunya, ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang asyik mengurusi senjata-senjatanya itu.

"Hiruma kenapa kau tidak datang saat latihan pagi tadi?" tanya Mamori sambil mendekati Hiruma.

"Aku mengurus suatu hal yang penting," jawabnya cuek.

"Ayo anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing ibu akan mengenalkan kalian dengan murid baru!" perintah guru yang kemudian masuk ke kelas.

Mamori kembali ke tempat duduknya, dilihatnya Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang... jangan-jangan...

"Nah ayo masuk!" guru itu menyuruh seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Tampak seorang perempuan memasuki ruang kelas, Mamori terkejut melihat anak tadi.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Baik bu, nama saya Ninomiya Sakura pindahan dari Amerika, salam kenal semua!" ternyata siswa pindahan itu adalah Sakura.

Semua anak yang ada disana langsung terpana melihat Sakura. Maklum wajahnya yang manis, kulitnya yang putih dan tingginya yang pas dirata-rata membuatnya menjadi idaman laki-laki. Apalagi rambutnya yang panjang berwarna karamel itu terlihat lezat karena mirip seperti kue, mata violetnya itu juga memancarkan aura menyenangkan dan menenangkan bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya. Tingkah lakunya yang bak seorang putri yang sopan dan baik hati membuat perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada disana tertegun melihatnya.

"Ninomiya-san kau duduklah di belakang Hiruma-san!" kata guru itu memecah keheningan kelas.

Spontan semua kaget jelas mereka tak menginginkan seorang putri yang baik itu "dinodai" oleh seorang setan yang menjadi legenda di SMA Deimon, Hiruma Youichi. Sakura malah tersenyum karena ditempatkan disana.

"Yo! Cengeng sialan jangan repotkan aku disini!" Hiruma menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya yang dimiringkan sedikit ke atas.

"Tenang saja, aku juga tak berminat merepotkanmu," Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengenai lengan Hiruma sehingga tangan setan dan penakluk iblis itu membentuk sebuah tanda silang. Sakura melanjutkan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di belakang Hiruma dan duduk disana.

Ekspresi yang lainnya bagaimana? Hmmm.. mari kita lihat, ada yang jawsdrop, ada yang sweatdrop, ada yang membatu, ada yang shock, ada juga yang pingsan (ihh lebay ih) dan ada juga yang cemburu, kau pasti tahu yang satu ini kan?

'Sakit lagi...' gumam Mamori memegangi dadanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua seringaian setan plus hadiah aura iblis entah darimana yang membuat orang-orang di kelas itu merinding.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang menarik You-kun," bisik Sakura.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, para anggota Devil bats berkumpul di lapangan setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam amefuto. Yah.. latihan seperti biasa berlari-lari keliling lapangan dan seperti biasa dikejar Cerberus juga, seperti biasanya lagi terdengar suara tembakan yang menggema, yang tidak biasa? Ada tiga orang perempuan yang ada di pinggir lapangan dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Akaba-kun ada disini? Kabur dari latihan amefuto ya? Tak kusangka orang seperti Akaba-kun akan bolos latihan," kata Sakura yang langsung menusuk Akaba.

"Kau sendiri juga sedang apa disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya menjaga rumah Hiruma? Seperti pembantunya saja," Akaba juga ikut melancarkan serangan.

"Ohh apa kau tak bisa lihat aku mengenakan seragam SMA Deimon? Mulai sekarang aku bersekolah disini jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku berada disini, lagipula aku juga akan membantu Hiruma memasang strategi. Setidaknya aku punya alasan disini tidak seperti seseorang yang kabur dari latihannya karena alasan tidak jelas." sekali lagi Sakura menusuk Akaba dengan telak.

Akaba terdiam dan melancarkan serangan kedua yaitu death glare tapi sepertinya ia salah mengajak orang untuk berperang death glare, kalian lupa? Sakura itu orang terdekat Hiruma otomatis kemampuan men-death glare-nya setingkat dengan Hiruma. Sementara terjadi perang death glare, orang-orang yang disana (minus Hiruma) bisa merasakan aura iblis yang sedang membara dari dalam diri keduanya. Mereka semua langsung bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi bukannya membaik malah muncul satu aura iblis yang lebih besar yahh.. itu Hiruma.

"Hei mata merah sialan! Sebaiknya kau kembali sana! Manager sialanmu menunggu di depan gerbang.." seru Hiruma.

Benar saja, Julie sedang menunggu Akaba di depan pintu gerbang tepatnya lagi mencak-mencak karena si Akaba yang begitu pulang sekolah langsung ngibrit ke Deimon. Dengan cantiknya, Julie menyeret Akaba pulang ke kandangnya (?)

Setelah latihan sore selesai, mereka berhamburan ke pinggir lapangan mengambil manisan lemon serta air mineral yang telah disiapkan Mamori. Dan mereka langsung mengganti seragamnya, lalu berkumpul sebentar. Sena melihat Mamori yang sedang membaca pesan di ponselnya dengan raut muka kaget. Sepertinya perlu diselidiki.

"Suzuna saatnya kita beraksi!" bisik Sena.

"Ya! Ayo!" Suzuna bersemangat.

Sena dan Suzuna mengikuti langkah Mamori yang berjalan pulang itu. Ternyata Mamori mampir di sebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota. Mamori menemui seseorang yang duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Hari itu masih sore sekitar jam 4 karena itu Sena dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.. toh ortu mereka tidak akan marah kalau mereka belum pulang jam segini. Mereka mencari posisi yang strategis untuk menguping pembicaraannya. Tentu saja orang yang tadi menunggu itu adalah Akaba Hayato.

"Selamat sore, Akaba-kun! maaf aku telat ya ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Mamori segera duduk di depan Akaba.

"Sore, Anezaki-san aku ada sedikit perlu denganmu. Maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke taman ria yang baru buka itu? Aku punya dua tiket." ajak Akaba.

"Apa? Akaba-san mau mengajak Mamori-neechan kencan?" Sena kaget, Suzuna pun ikut kaget.

"Ssshhht! Sena jangan berisik, ayo kita dengarkan lagi!" pinta Suzuna.

"Ta-tapi aku sibuk, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku menyusun strategi dan mencari informasi tentang lawan kami berikutnya kalau tidak Hiruma bisa marah padaku.." Mamori berusaha membuat alasan selogis-logisnya untuk menghindari ajakan Akaba.

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu," tawar Akaba.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!" jawab Mamori. Sepertinya akan sulit sekali menghindari Akaba.

"Kalau begitu kau tak bisa menolaknya! Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, hari Minggu depan kujemput kau di rumahmu jam 10 ya!" Akaba langsung pergi ke meja kasir dan membayar pesanannya tadi. Mamori cuma menghela nafas, tak bisa menolak Akaba.

Suzuna segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Hiruma.

"Yo! Ada apa cheer sialan?" jawab Hiruma santai.

"Begini You-nii, Akaban mengajak Mamo-nee kencan di taman ria yang baru buka itu minggu depan sekitar jam 10.." lapor Suzuna.

Spontan Hiruma kaget dan menjawab "Tak akan kubiarkan orang itu kencan dengan manager sialanku!" ditutupnya ponsel tadi, Hiruma merengut.

"Ada apa You-kun? kenapa merengut begitu?" tanya Sakura memberikan kopi pahit kesukaan Hiruma dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang terletak di depan Hiruma. Sakura segera duduk disamping Hiruma.

"Mata merah sialan itu mengajak manager sialan kencan.." jawabnya singkat.

"Kencan?" Sakura kaget.

"Apapun yang terjadi rencana ini harus berhasil! Aku harus bisa mendapatkan Mamori, tak akan kubiarkan dia maju selangkah lebih dariku!" kata Hiruma

Terjadi kesunyian sebentar lalu...

"Tampaknya aku harus muncul nih! Sebentar.." Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Suzuna.

"Moshi-moshi, Suzuna?"

"Ah, Saku-nee? Ada apa?"

"Kemana arah Akaba pergi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenakan cardigan pinknya.

Sena menyambar ponsel tadi dan berkata "Ke arah Taman Sakuramori*"

"Terima kasih Sena, kurasa Taman Sakuramori dan apartemenku tak terlalu jauh. Jya ne!" ia segera menutup ponselnya dam memakai sepatu boot tak berhak warna kremnya.

"Mau kemana cengeng sialan?"

"Menghentikan Akaba..? sepertinya.."

"Hm, ganbatte"

"Tentu saja!"

Sakura berlari keluar dari kamar Hiruma dan terus berlari hingga sampai ke Taman Sakuramori. Dilihatnya sekitar taman itu masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Akaba. Ia memutuskan menunggunya sambil duduk-duduk di ayunan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena terjatuh setelah berlari-lari dikejar temannya.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." tangis anak tadi.

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?" tanya Sakura bernada khawatir.

"Aku terjatuh kak.." kata anak tadi lirih.

"Sini, Kubersihkan lukamu itu.." Sakura menggendong anak tadi ke arah kran air, lalu dicucinya luka itu. Anak tadi menggerang-gerang kesakitan, setelah selesai dibalutnya luka tadi dengan saputangan motif kucing kesayangannya.

"Selesai! Sudah berhentilah menangis," Sakura mendiamkan anak tadi, tapi tak kunjung diam juga. Di depan Taman Sakuramori, Akaba lewat dan melihat Sakura yang kebingungan karena gadis kecil di depan Sakura tak kunjung diam juga. Akaba memutuskan untuk mendekat tapi...

"Kalau begitu akan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu, tapi kau harus diam ya?" pinta Sakura.

Sambil masih terisak-isak, gadis kecil tadi mengangguk. Sakura mulai menghela nafas dan bersiap menyanyi.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi  
Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

Anak tadi mulai terdiam dan mendengarkan nyanyian Sakura sementara Akaba kaget mendengar nyanyian Sakura.

_kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu goe ai ni ki te ne_

Teman-teman gadis kecil tadi langsung berkumpul mendekati Sakura. Suara Sakura yang lembut mulai perlahan menyihir semua orang disana sehingga larut dalam nyanyian dan bisa merasakan berbagai perasaan yang ada dalam lagu itu.

_daisuki da yo sasayai tara  
sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na  
hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta  
watashi no te o tori hashiridasu _**

"Ritme dan melodi yang bagus, mengalun indah dan lembut tapi menghangatkan," gumam Akaba.

Ternyata lagu tadi sukses membuat gadis kecil tadi berhenti menangis, Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut. Akaba kaget dengan senyuman Sakura tadi, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya.. hanya karena lagu sekecil itu sanggup membuat hatinya menghangat melupakan segala rencana jahatnya untuk memisahkan Hiruma dan Mamori, karena senyuman Sakura pulalah jantung Akaba mulai berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan apa ini?

"Wah ada Hayato-nii!" anak-anak tadi mulai berlari ke arah Akaba dan memeluk kakinya.

Sakura segera membalikkan badannya menatap Akaba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Rupanya kau sering bermain dengan anak-anak ini ya?" tanya Sakura lembut berhasil membuat wajah Akaba mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ti-tidak juga, kau sedang apa disini?" Akaba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, tidak boleh?" wajah Sakura mendekati wajah Akaba.

"Itukan terserah kau!" Akaba mencoba menghindar.

'Lucu juga ekspresinya, akan kujahili dia lagi! Hahaha' tawa Sakura dalam hati.

Akaba dan Sakura pun ikut bermain dengan segerombolan anak kecil tadi tepatnya mereka akan bermain petak umpet. Gadis kecil yang jatuh tadi panggil saja Mei yang menjaga, sedangkan yang lain bersembunyi.

"Kuhitung sampai 10 ya! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Akaba bersembunyi di balik Pohon Sakura di dekat taman itu. Ketika itu Sakura juga memilih tempat yang sama dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil disana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Ninomiya-san? Aku yang pertama kali bersembunyi disini!" bisik Akaba dengan nada kesal.

"Aku yang pertama kali ingin bersembunyi disini tau! Minggir sana!" Sakura mulai mendorong Akaba.

"9... 10! Aku mulai mencari!" teriak Mei.

Akaba yang kaget lalu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Sakura terjatuh menimpa Akaba. Untung saja di depan Pohon Sakura tadi ada semak-semak yang sangat panjang jadi saat mereka jatuh, tubuh mereka tetap tak terlihat oleh Mei.

"Aduhhhh... sakit tau!" bisik Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Salah sendiri siapa yang suruh kau mendorongku!" bentak Akaba tapi masih dalam suara berbisik.

Lalu mereka berdua sadar posisinya sekarang. Sakura ada di atas tubuh Akaba, Akaba bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sakura walau mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Wajah Akaba mulai memerah sedikit, tapi naas bagi Sakura wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan Akaba melihatnya. Terselip dipikiran Akaba untuk menggoda Sakura, tapi sebelum melakukan tindakan jahil itu si Mei berjalan mendekati semak-semak tempat Akaba dan Sakura bersembunyi.

"Ssst! Mei datang!" bisik Akaba.

Ia langsung mendekatkan Sakura ke dadanya, memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas Akaba yang mengenai rambut panjangnya, ia juga dapat mendengar alunan irama detakan jantung Akaba yang seirama dengan miliknya. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak sangat kencang. Akaba merasakan tubuh Sakura yang kecil itu sangat hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Wangi rambutnya dan parfum milik Sakura yang lembut membuatnya ingin menghirup aroma itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mei mulai menjauh dan mencari anak-anak yang lain.

"_Kuuga-kun! aku menemukanmu!" _

"_Yahhh... Mei menemukanku! Kalau begitu akan kubantu kau mencari yang lain"_

"_Wah! Arigatou Kuuga-kun!"_

Terdengar suara anak-anak itu dari kejauhan, tapi posisi Akaba dan Sakura tidak berubah Akaba malah justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seperti tak mau melepas Sakura darinya. Ia ingin menghirup aroma itu lebih banyak lagi, lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, Akaba mulai mengangkat wajah Sakura dan mulai memperhatikannya.

'ah... sial! Wajahnya memerah membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik! Bibirnya yang merah dan lembut itu terlihat sangat lezat.. aku ingin mencoba melumatnya' fantasi liar Akaba mulai bekerja, disentuhkannya jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke bibir merah Sakura sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat pinggul Sakura. Wajah Sakura lebih merah dari yang tadi, Akaba juga merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang semakin kencang, desah nafasnya, dan segala sesuatu di diri Sakura yag membuatnya semakin gila. Mata merahnya mulai menatap mata violet Sakura dalam-dalam.

Tangan kanannya mulai berpindah ke dagu Sakura, sementara Sakura sedikit bergetar maklum baru kali ini ia sedekat ini dengan lelaki selain Hiruma. Akaba mulai mendekatkan wajah Sakura dengan miliknya, dimiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan 5 cm... 4 cm... 3 cm... 2 cm... 1 cm... Sakura menutup matanya, Akaba membuka sedikit matanya agar bisa melihat Sakura, bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan sedikit dan...

"Wah! Aku menemukan Hayato-nii dan Sakura-nee! Ups–" anak-anak tadi datang disaat yang SANGAT tepat sebelum Akaba berhasil melumat bibir Sakura dalam-dalam.

Karena kaget Sakura langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akaba dan mengambil posisi duduk, mukanya masih memerah dan diarahkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Akaba ia terlihat gugup. Akaba mulai bangkit dan mencoba berdiri, lalu diraihnya tangan Sakura ditariknya tangan perempuan itu, mencoba membuatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah kalian berhasil menemukan kami! Tapi hari sudah senja saatnya kalian pulang, nanti orang tua kalian bisa khawatir," kata Akaba dengan santai tapi sebenarnya jantungnya masih berdebar seakan tak percaya dengan hal yag akan dilakukannya tadi. Tangannya masih belum melepaskan tangan perempuan berambut karamel itu.

"Hayato-nii dan Sakura-nee pacaran ya?" tanya Mei lugu.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Anak-anak tadi cuma tertegun.

"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu ya! Besok kita main lagi oke! Arigatou ya Sakura-nee tadi sudah mau mengobati lukaku," kata Mei sambil berlalu.

"Iya! berhati-hatilah kalian! Mata nee!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tinggal lah mereka berdua disana, lalu Akaba menarik Sakura berjalan menuju tasnya dan segera mengambilnya.

"H-hei Akaba-kun le-lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Akaba tapi terlalu kuat, ia tak bisa melepasnya.

"Hayato"

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Hayato"

Sakura kaget, tak disangka oleh Sakura, Akaba akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau panggil aku Sakura!" kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Eh?"

"Supaya adil! Kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu berarti kau harus memanggil nama kecilku sebagai balasannya" kata Sakura tegas.

"Baiklah, Sakura" Akaba lalu tersenyum. Sakura blushing di tempat.

"Sekarang coba panggil namaku" pinta Akaba.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha... ha... ya... to..." Sakura gugup mengatakannya. Wajah Sakura terlihat manis sekali saat ia malu-malu.. Author jadi pengen ketawa.. hohoho~

"Sekali lagi..." pinta Akaba.

"Ha-Hayato"

Akaba mulai tersenyum dan mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke apartemennya. Di tengah jalan mereka melewati sebuah sungai kecil, matahari semakin tenggelam tapi cahaya merahnya masih terlihat jelas. Mereka berdua bercanda, tertawa, dan terkadang diselingi dengan pertengkaran kecil. Mungkin orang awam akan menganggap bahwa mereka berpacaran hihihi~ lucunya. Sesampainya di depan Apartemen, Akaba melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Sampai besok Sakura,"

"Sampai besok juga, Hayato," Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai mendekati pintu masuk.

"Oh ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Hayato!" sambungnya, kemudian Sakura pun masuk ke dalam Apartemen.

'Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi... argh! Apa yang kupikirkan?' inner Akaba mencak-mencak sendiri.

~Keesokan harinya~

Sepulang sekolah Hiruma memanggil Sakura datang ke ruang klub.

"Cengeng sialan! Pergilah ke Bando,"

"HAH?" Sakura kaget.

"Sudah cepat kesana! Antarkan surat ini ke manager sialan mereka!" perintah Hiruma.

"Surat tantangan ya?" tanya Sakura

"..."

'Ternyata benar,' sekali lagi tebakan Sakura tepat.

"Kau butuh penyamaran, ini..." kata Hiruma sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukalah!"

Sakura membukanya dan ternyata isinya adalah pakaian yang bisa dibilang imut, sebuah pakaian pengantar surat berwarna hitam dan merah ada lambang devil batsnya lengkap dengan aksesoris.

"Kau menyuruhku mengenakan ini?" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Hm" jawab Hiruma singkat.

Seperti tak ada _option_ lain, Sakura pergi menuju kamar ganti dan mulai mengenakannya pelan-pelan. Dan _voila! _Sakura terlihat cantik mengenakannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan sedang berbicara dengan Mamori.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Sakura-chan imut sekali!" Mamori langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Lumayan juga, mungkin aku juga harus membuatkannya satu lagi untuk manager sialan" kata Hiruma blak-blakan.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya!"

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu manager sialan?"

"Pasti kau akan memasukkannya sebagai daftar ancamanmu kan? Makanya aku tidak mau," jawab Mamori

"Kalau aku bilang untuk koleksi pribadiku bagaimana?" goda Hiruma

"Ups" kata Sakura.

Muka Mamori merah seperti tomat karena perkataan Hiruma tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau memakainya!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memaksamu.."

Hiruma mulai menyandarkan Mamori ke tembok ia berusaha membuat sang manager itu mau mengatakan kalimat "Ya, aku akan memakainya" walaupun harus menggunakan metode _sexual harassment _hitung-hitung juga memuaskan diri sendiri, sepertinya si iblis ini juga tidak tahan kalau terus-terusan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hiruma memeluk Mamori dengan erat sambil membisikkan,

"Kau harus memakainya nanti demi aku"

Bisikan maut, ya itulah yang dipikirkan Mamori. Seketika tangan Hiruma pindah ke pipi Mamori dan mencium keningnya, lalu membenamkan wajah Mamori ke dadanya yang bidang itu.

'Jangan begitu, aku jadi tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini' pikir Mamori dalam hati. Sepertinya Mamori gundah, ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Hiruma.

Hiruma terus memeluk Mamori dan mengabaikan Sakura, karena itu Sakura langsung "nyelonong" pergi dari sana membiarkan dua insan itu memadu kasih (cieee).

Sakura berangkat menuju Bando, sebenarnya ia malu sih memakai baju seperti itu dan berjalan-jalan keluar tapi ia sedang tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan Hiruma. Orang-orang di jalan berpikir kalau Sakura sedang ikut acara _cosplay _atau semacamnya. Sakura berusaha menahan malu dan akhirnya ia sampai di SMA Bando. Dengan modal sebuah surat dan sekantung plastik berisi kue yang tiba-tiba ada ditangannya, ia memberanikan diri masuk kesana. Baru saja satu langkah, langsung banyak anak laki-laki yang mengerubungi Sakura seperti semut mengerubungi kue milik L Lawliet dari fanfic sebelah.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" "Kau manis sekali" "Kamu anak baru disini ya?" dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul dari mulut para laki-laki itu. Sakura kebingungan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, datanglah Akaba yang mengenakan seragam amefutonya penasaran pada segerombolan anak yang mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Hei ada apa ini ramai- ra... mai... Sakura?" Akaba terkejut bukan main melihat Sakura datang ke sekolahnya apalagi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang imut itu (kalian bisa membayangkannya baju maid) plus nekomimi*** yang muncul entah darimana.

"Aku disuruh Hiruma mengantarkan su–" belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Akaba keburu menarik Sakura ke arah ruangan klub Bando Spiders. Si mata merah itu mengambil blazernya dan memakaikannya ke Sakura.

"Jangan berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian yang mencolok begitu bodoh!" Akaba terlihat sedikit kesal tapi bisa dibilang ia juga senang karena bisa melihat Sakura dengan pakaian yang "antik" seperti itu.

"Iya maaf" kata Sakura pelan. Semburat merah muncul dimuka keduanya, mereka terlihat malu-malu.

~Mereka pindah tempat ke lapangan~

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang kemari hah?" tanya Koutaro sedikit membentak Sakura.

"Hiruma menyuruhku mengantarkan ini.." kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat dari Hiruma. Koutaro menyambarnya dan langsung membacanya.

"Si iblis itu ingin kita melakukan pertandingan persahabatan," sahut Koutaro.

"Lalu bagaimana Akaba?" tanya Julie.

"Terserah saja sih kalau kalian mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa.." jawab Akaba.

"Kalau begitu kita ikut!" teriak Koutaro bersemangat.

"Karena sudah diputuskan, aku akan memberitahukan pada Hiruma soal ini. Oh ya aku tadi membawa kue, silahkan dimakan anggap saja oleh-oleh tidak beracun kok soalnya yang berinisiatif membawa ini aku bukan Hiruma," kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Julie meraih plastik tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?" tanya Koutaro polos.

"Dia ini Ninomiya Sakura, teman masa kecilnya Hiruma," sambung Akaba.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura," Sakura menambahkan.

"Namaku Sawai Juri, panggil saja Julie salam kenal," Julie membungkukkan badan, Sakura membalasnya.

"Aku Sasaki Koutaro panggil Koutaro saja,"

Tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi mendung, akhirnya para anggota Bando Spiders memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan sore mereka dan segera pulang. Tentu saja Akaba akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang lagipula blazer Akaba masih digunakan oleh Sakura.

~Ditempat lain~

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun.." kata Mamori.

Para anggota devil bats yang lain sudah pulang, kecuali Hiruma, Mamori, Sena, dan Suzuna. Tentu saja Sena dan Suzuna sedang mengawasi Sakura, ditugaskan oleh Hiruma daripada nganggur kan?

"Hm, kau tidak pulang manager sialan?" sambung Hiruma.

"Sebentar lagi saja lagipula aku tadi bawa pa– payungku hilang!" jerit Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai, ini pasti perbuatan Hiruma. Menyembunyikan payung orang supaya punya kesempatan untuk mengantarnya pulang.. dasar licik!

"Berisik! Begitu saja kau teriak-teriak," kata Hiruma sambil menutup telinga.

"Itu payung kesayanganku tau!" bentak Mamori.

'Apa aku benar-benar menyukai orang ini ya? Kata Suzuna perasaan ini adalah cinta tapi orang menyebalkan seperti ini,' pikir Mamori.

"Sudah-sudah ayo pulang! Kau menghancurkan mood ku, aku jadi tak bisa kerja!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan mengambil payung berwarna hitam merah bermotif devil bats.

'Ah ternyata aku memang benar-benar menyukai Hiruma' bisiknya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Hiruma dan Mamori pulang bersama. Sebenarnya hujan belum turun tapi Hiruma memutuskan untuk membawa payung tadi untuk jaga-jaga. Sialnya payung tadi tertinggal di kereta yang mereka naiki begitu banyak orang yang ada di kereta itu hingga susah sekali untuk keluar, begitu mereka berdua berhasil keluar malah payungnya tertinggal. Ditambah hujan pun turun di musim panas itu saat mereka keluar stasiun, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan mereka.

"ARGGHHH! Sialan!" Hiruma mulai mengumpat.

Mamori cuma geleng-geleng, terpaksa mereka harus berlari lagipula stasiun itu dekat dengan rumah Mamori dan hujan pun belum begitu deras. Kedua orang itu berlari tapi dasar sial ditengah jalan hujannya semakin deras, tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Dan sampailah mereka dirumah Mamori.

"Ayo masuk Hiruma-kun, kubawakan handuk untukmu.." kata Mamori. Hiruma pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Rumah yang bersih,' pikirnya.

Mamori datang membawa dua buah handuk, sebuah kemeja plus dua gelas kopi untuk mereka. Mamori sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ini untukmu Hiruma-kun," Mamori menyerahkan handuk dan gelas kopi itu. Hiruma pun mengambil posisi yang nyaman di sofa.

"Hm"

Hiruma berjalan ke kamar mandi yag ditunjukan Mamori dan mengganti pakaiannya. Begitu selesai ia keluar dan kembali duduk di sofa.

Tiba-tiba mati lampu, Mamori yang kaget langsung memeluk Hiruma yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" jerit Mamori.

"Wah lampunya mati," Hiruma terlihat santai. Dan halilintar pun mulai bergemuruh.

_CTARRRRR!  
_Mamori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hiruma. Hiruma mulai sadar kalau posisi sangat "berbahaya" untuk jantungnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Mamori, bukannya lepas malah Mamori semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hei manager sialan lepaskan aku!" Hiruma menggerang. Mamori menggeleng

"Aku takut.." kata Mamori lirih.

"Cih!" Hiruma kemudian memeluk balik Mamori.

"Tenanglah Mamori" bisik Hiruma.

Dalam sekejap Mamori langsung tenang, nafasnya kembali teratur ia sudah merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh Hiruma.

~Ditempat lainnya~

Akaba dan Sakura sedang berteduh di Taman Sakuramori.

"Hujannya deras sekali" kata Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya begitulah,"

"Hayato tidak kedinginan?"

"Lumayan sih.." jawab Akaba.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja blazer ini.." tawar Sakura

"Tidak usah, lagipula kau lebih membutuhkannya lengan bajumu itu pendek kan? Sedangkan aku panjang jadi aku tidak begitu memerlukannya,"

"Tapi kalau Hayato sakit pasti orang-orang di Bando Spiders akan khawatir," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Akaba.

"Kalau kau sakit aku yang khawatir,"

"Eh?" Sakura blushing.

"Begini saja kau peluk aku sekarang,"

"HAH?" Sakura kaget

"Katanya kau tidak ingin aku sakit gara-gara kedinginan, bagaimana kalau kau peluk aku supaya tidak kedinginan," goda Akaba, ia hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah," Sakura memeluk Akaba, memastikan si mata merah itu mendapat kehangatan. Wajah Akaba mulai memerah dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Kalau terus begini aku bisa menyukai Sakura, padahal aku hanya menginginkan Mamori' gumam Akaba dalam hati.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan Hiruma mengganggu segala rencanaku, aku yakin dia memanfaatkan Sakura untuk membuatku bimbang' inner Akaba muncul lagi.

~Tempat lain~

Sena dan Suzuna masih terus memperhatikan Akaba dan Sakura yag berpelukan, entah kenapa mereka jadi blushing sendiri.

"Dinginnya.." kata Suzuna

"E-eh begitu ya?" tanya Sena. Kemudian Suzuna dengan malu-malu memegang tangan Sena.

"Su-Suzuna?" Sena kaget, kemudian ia melepas pegangan tangan itu sebentar dan mengambil blazer yag ia kenakan. Lalu dipakaikan blazer itu ke Suzuna.

"Te-terima kasih Sena" Sena pun menggandeng tangan Suzuna lagi. Suasana disana menghangat.

~kembali ke HiruMamo~

Listriknya masih belum menyala, Hiruma dan Mamori juga masih berpelukan. Sunyi sekali... hanya terdengar suara hujan yang jatuh dari atas langit. Hiruma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, rasa nyaman saat memeluk Mamori dan dinginnya suhu disana membuatnya mengantuk. Akhirnya Mamori dan Hiruma pun tertidur di sofa.

Hujan membuat mereka semua mengalami saat-saat romantisnya. Membuat mereka menyadari sesuatu "Ahh... aku mencintai orang ini". Tapi akankah semua ini akan terus berlanjut?

Death Note, eh salah! Author Note:

(*)= yang ini hanya karangan author saja, Sakuramori diambil dari kata Sakura dan Mori yang artinya Sakura= Pohon Sakura, Mori= Hutan.. kalo digabung jadi 'Hutan Sakura', soalnya menurut gambaran author, taman ini banyak Pohon Sakuranya jadi kayak hutan gitu.

(**)= lagunya Utau Hoshina dari anime Shugo Chara! Judulnya "Yume no Tsubomi" yang nyanyi Nana Mizuki.. author milih masukin lagu ini soalnya lagunya itu membangkitkan cerita masa lalu gitu hahaha~ lagunya juga bagus kok ada biolanya, kalo di animenya sih si Utau ini nyanyi lagu itu bareng sama kakaknya, Ikuto Tsukiyomi waktu masih kecil.. ^^

(***)= nekomimi itu artinya telinga kucing nyaan~

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Chapter 3 selesai! Banzai! Kali ini kepanjangan atau enggak sih? Kalo kepanjangan maaf ya.. (_ _) yang jelas author seneng banget bisa cepet update + banyak yang review.. XDDD

Review lagi yah~ makin banyak yang review makin cepet update! Yak seribu tiga seribu tiga~ (kok jadi jualan?)

Review onegai ^o^/~


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

_**~Author numpang nampang~**_

Ohisashiburi desu~ Saya balik lagi membawa chapter 4 untuk kalian hohoho~ sekedar info aja tinggal 2 chapter lagi fic ini akan tamat.. hiks hiks.. jadi sedih nih.. :( tapi tenang aja walaupun mau habis, bakal ada kejutan di chapter ini dan berikutnya.. nyan~ jadi baca terus sampe habis yah.. buat penjelasan sebenernya last chapternya itu di chapter 5.. chapter 6 nya itu cuma berisi omake doank.. eits.. tapi ini bukan sembarang omake lho.. nyesel ntar klu ga baca.. makasih buat review-review nya jujur, di fic ini emang banyak typo nya.. soalnya saya ini orangnya sangat tidak teliti.. jadi maafkan hamba.. (_ _) oke! Let's go to the story! XD

#######################################################################################################################

**Warning**: pairing HiruMamo, AkaMamo, SenaSuzu, HiruOC, AkaOC! gaya bahasa yang gila kayak authornya, yang jelas typonya juga ada...

**Disclaimer**: maunya sih Eyeshield 21 itu punya saya... gimana klu Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata tukeran ama saya? Eyeshield 21 jadi punya saya, ntar gantinya saya kasih sandal cantik made in Indonesia lho.. sandal merk S***l*w –ditabok pake meja- oke.. Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata, jagan lupa OC nya itu punya saya loh.. punya saya.. soalnya Author kan anak baik.~ *dibacok sama Tobi gara-gara ikut-ikut dia*

Enjoy please~

_***Oh Isabel~ Isabel~ Isabel~ Ritme~***_

_"Akaba-san, aku mencintaimu,"_

_ "Aku juga mencintaimu, Anezaki-san,"_

_ "Ha-hayato? Bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?"_

_ "Sakura? I-itu juga benar tapi..."_

_ "Hayato kau pengkhianat!"_

_ "Ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu Akaba-san, aku benci kau!"_

_ "Tunggu dulu Sakura, Anezaki-san!"_

"ARGGGHH! Hah... hah... hah..." wah wah wah... ternyata si Akaba Hayato sedang mengalami mimpi buruk rupanya... pantas pembukanya seperti itu. Akaba membuka matanya dan masih ngos-ngosan, maklum mimpinya geje gitu.. dasar dia itu penjahat! Musuh para wanita! Apa-apaan itu menyukai dua orang sekaligus! Belum pernah dilempar high heels sama author yah? *author ditabok pake jam weker sama Akaba*

"Mimpi yang aneh, pasti ini gara-gara aku bimbang memikirkan tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya," gumam Akaba. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat dengan cepat bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

Ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan sosok seorang perempuan yang muncul dalam mimpinya yang kelihatan sedang kesusahan mencari sesuatu, dialah Sakura.

"Sakura?" Akaba menyapanya gadis itu.

"Ah, ohayou Hayato..." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Ada apa? Mencari sesuatu?"

"Iya, blezer mu... aku merasa sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Apa jangan-jangan salah memasukkannya ke dalam tas You-kun ya?" Sakura mengobrak-abrik tasnya sampai buku-bukunya jatuh ke aspal jalan, untungnya jalan itu sepi jadi tidak banyak orang atau kendaraan yang lewat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti," ucap Akaba.

"Benar?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja" Akaba tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Arigatou! Aku akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin!" Sakura membalas senyuman Akaba dengan senyuman 24 karat alias senyuman super-duper lembutnya. Muka Akaba memerah, ia sadar akan hal itu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

_Wajahmu memalingkan duniaku~~_

terdengar lagu geje yang entah terdengar dari mana tiba-tiba muncul..

"Sama-sama, cepat pergilah ke sekolahmu nanti kau terlambat!"

"Yap! Aku duluan ya Hayato!"

"Hati-hati Sakura!" Akaba melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

~Skip time again, at Second Break Time~

Kepala Mamori terasa berat sekali, mungkin karena ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Mulai dari kemunculan Sakura, perilaku Hiruma yang sedikit berubah sampai ajakan kencan Akaba, itu sudah cukup membuatnya menderita insomnia. Kantung matanya terlihat berlipat-lipat seperti L Lawliet (ngambil dari fanfic tetangga) *ketahuan deh kalo authornya nge fans ama L Lawliet XP*.

"Hei, manager sialan! Kau kenapa? Sakit? Bisa-bisanya kau sakit! Padahal sebentar lagi pertandingan persahabatan dengan Bando Spiders akan dilaksanakan!" Hiruma mengomel pada Mamori.

Belum sempat Mamori menjawab omelan Hiruma, perempuan bermata sapphire ini rubuh di depan Hiruma. Dengan cepat Hiruma langsung membawanya ke UKS, tampak diwajah lelaki itu ada sedikit kekhawatiran... siapa coba yang tidak khawatir melihat orang yang dicintainya tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu?

Setelah beberapa menit, Mamori membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau di UKS, manager sialan! Tiba-tiba kau pingsan, kata sensei kau kurang istirahat," jelas Hiruma.

"Arigatou Hiruma-kun.. sudah mau mengantarkanku ke UKS,"

"Hm, setelah ini pulanglah.. biar cengeng sialan yang menggantikanmu untuk sementara," perintah Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot tau! Barang-barangmu sudah dibereskan cengeng sialan.. Pulanglah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Mamori tersenyum pahit mendengar sang kapten memaksanya pulang.

Melihat Mamori yang seperti itu, Hiruma hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cih! Akan kuantar kau pulang!"

"Eh? Latihannya bagaimana?" Mamori kaget.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang si cengeng sialan akan menggantikanmu mengawasi latihan mereka."

Mamori hanya menurut saja, sebenarnya ia senang sekali sang kapten mau mengantarnya pulang lagi, masih teringat jelas kejadian kemarin itu. Kehangatan tubuh Hiruma seperti masih membekas, begitu pula wangi tubuhnya. Hiruma berjalan berdampingan dengan Mamori mengantarkannya pulang.

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Ayo semangat!" teriak Suzuna dari pinggir lapangan.

"Hahhh... lelah sekali hari ini.. harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dua orang sekaligus," Sakura mengomel kecil gara-gara Hiruma dan Manori pulang duluan dia harus menggantikan posisi mereka untuk mengawasi latihan para anggota Devil bats. Sakura ini adalah anggota tidak tetap Devil bats. Ia hanya bekerja jika memang ada posisi kosong.. sungguh merepotkan.

"Sabar Saku-nee, pasti kubantu kok!"

"Wah.. terima kasih Suzuna! Kau memang temanku yang paling baikk!" jerit Sakura sambil memeluk Suzuna.

"Wah wah.. Sena pacarmu dipeluk orang tuh," goda Monta.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Monta! Suzuna kan hanya dipeluk oleh Sakura-san! Dan apa maksudmu dia 'pacarku'?" Sena blushing sambil ngomel-ngomel ke Monta.

Yang diomeli malah menambah kecepatan larinya, Sena kesal dan mengejar Monta. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sena dan Monta.. karena Sena berlari sangat cepat, Monta yang takut terkejar berusaha berlari lebih cepat dan tidak melihat bahwa di depannya ada kulit pisang, dengan kerennya Monta terpeleset kulit pisang itu dan terseret sejauh 2 meter dari TKP (?) dengan posisi muka yang terseret lebih dahulu menyebabkan wajahnya jadi penuh debu, kotor, luka, memerah, muncul air liur serta ingusnya (jorokk) dan berbentuk abstrak! Naas sekali.

Anggota lain cuma terpukau melihat aksi Monta tadi. Bukannya dibantu Monta malah ditepuk tangani, semua ingin Monta melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara anggota Devil Bats vs Monta yang berubah mode jadi King Kong. Sakura dan Suzuna sweatdrop di pinggir lapangan. Ternyata, jika sesekali tidak ada Hiruma dan Mamori pun lumayan juga.

Latihan sore selesai! Semuanya langsung berlarian ke ruang klub tak lupa mereka mengambil air mineral.

"Kurasa kalian tidak perlu memata-matai Mamo-chan, ia aman bersama You-kun," ucap Sakura pada Sena dan Suzuna.

"Tidak! Kami tetap harus memata-matai, setidaknya izinkan kami memata-matai Akaban!"

"Apa kalian benar-benar mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Serahkan pada aku dan Sena!" Suzuna berlari sambil menyeret Sena untuk pergi memata-matai Akaba. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia merogoh-rogoh kantung roknya dan menemukan sebuah alat pelacak dan penyadap berbentuk _wrist band_ berwarna merah dan ungu yang dimasukkan plastik.

'Apa aku harus melakukan ini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Saat gadis ini pulang sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Akaba di jalan.

"Hayato!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Akaba.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Maaf.. aku masih belum bisa menemukan blezer mu.." wajah gadis itu terlihat murung.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan? Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja,"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati padamu... aku sudah meminjam blezermu tapi tidak cepat-cepat mengembalikannya.."

"Hahhh..." Akaba menghela nafas sebentar dan memegang kepala Sakura, lalu berkata,

"Tenanglah.. aku tidak keberatan kok,"

"Hmm... ah! Bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini sebagai ganti blezer yang kupinjam!" Sakura mengeluarkan _wrist band_ yang telah dipasangi alat pelacak dan penyadap tadi, kemudian memberikannya pada Akaba.

Akaba memperhatikan _wrist band_ itu, ada gambar gitar disana dan motif jaring laba-laba. Sepertinya Akaba menyukainya, ia langsung mengenakan _wrist band_ itu di lengan kanannya.

"Jangan dihilangkan ya! Pakailah terus dan jangan dilepas juga.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Akaba pun membalas senyuman Sakura, "Tentu saja, arigatou Sakura.."

"Sama-sama.. kau kelihatan pantas mengenakan itu!"

"Hahahaha... terima kasih pujiannya, ah! Saatnya aku pergi... aku ada janji dengan seseorang.." Akaba langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Hiruma.

"Moshi-moshi, You-kun.. aku sudah memberikan _wrist band_ itu pada Hayato,"

Terdengar suara dari seberang ponsel itu,

"Bagus sekali.. Sakura, selanjutnya serahkan padaku," jawab Hiruma.

Sakura termenung seorang diri sambil melihat _wrist band _yang ada di lengan Akaba itu. Ia tidak tahu apa perbuatan yang ia lakukan itu baik? Ia bingung sekali.. pandangan mata Sakura terasa kosong dan hanya menatap jalan yang dilewatinya itu tanpa tahu arah tujuannya.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah sejak pulang sekolah tadi hingga sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sejak tadi pula ponselnya terus berbunyi tapi ia tidak mau mengangkatnya. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia terhenti karena melihat sesuatu. Itu Mamori dan Akaba! Kenapa mereka disini? sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu, Sakura mencoba lebih dekat lagi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, aku sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu sejak hari itu," ucap Akaba

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Kau lupa? Dulu kau pernah bernyanyi di Taman Sakuramori saat masih kecil waktu itu kita sedang bermain! Tapi sebelum aku sempat menanyakan namamu, kau tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, kau adalah cinta pertamaku.." raut muka Akaba terlihat sedih.

"Mu-mungkin kau salah orang, Akaba-san!"

"Tidak! Aku yakin itu pasti kau!" Akaba memeluk Mamori erat.

**+Sakura POV+**

_DHEG!_

Dadaku terasa sakit, ada apa ini? Kakiku juga tak bisa digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hayato memeluk Mamo-chan, tiba-tiba Hayato memegang dagu Mamo-chan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya seperti mau menciumnya, Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Ingin rasanya untuk menutup mataku tapi mataku tak mau tertutup, ingin mencoba lari tapi kakiku tak mau mengikuti perintahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tanpa terasa aku menjatuhkan tas yang sedang kupegang, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dipipiku apa ini? Ah.. ini air mata, tapi kenapa aku menangis? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Hayato dan Mamo-chan tampak sangat terkejut melihatku,

"Sa-Sakura!" teriak Hayato.

Dalam sekejap aku mulai berlari menjauh dari mereka. Aku berlari tak tentu arah sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata, sekilas aku seperti melihat Hayato mengejarku. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi.. karena apa yang kulihat tadi benar-benar membuatku sedih.. saat hampir mendekati perempatan lampu merah, aku melihat sosok Hiruma tapi aku terus berlari dan...

**+Hiruma POV+**

Sial! Kenapa aku bisa melihat adegan seperti itu! Padahal tadi aku hanya berniat untuk mencari si cengeng sialan, mana sekarang si cengeng sialan itu lari lagi! Kalian semua pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu cengeng sialan ada disana? itu karena ada alat pelacak yang kutempel dijepitan rambut miliknya, dan saat kulihat lagi alat pelacak yang ada pada _wrist band_ itu terlihat dan bukan cuma itu, alat pelacak yang kupasang digantungan ponsel milik manager sialan juga terlihat.. jadi aku mengeceknya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka bertiga ada di tempat yang sama. Tak kusangka akan melihat kejadian seperti itu. Tapi kenapa si mata merah sialan itu ikut mengejar Sakura? Cih! Aku tidak tahu yang jelas sekarang aku harus mengejar Sakura!

Si cengeng sialan itu mulai menyeberang jalan.. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Lampu untuk menyebrang menyala merah! Gawat sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau sekarang waktunya kendaraan untuk jalan, cih! Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah cengeng sialan. Tidak ada waktu lagi, kumohon Tuhan sekali ini saja aku memohon padamu tolong berikan aku kecepatan agar bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, kumohon... apapun akan kuberikan asalkan Sakura bisa selamat aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari kearah Sakura lalu...

**+Normal POV+ **

Sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sakura, ia hanya terdiam sepertinya tubuhnya kaku siap untuk menanti ajalnya.

"SAKURA!" jerit Akaba.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tubuh dan lengan yang kekar menyambar tubuh Sakura yang ketakutan itu. Ternyata orang itu Hiruma! Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menyeretnya ke pinggir jalan, sedangkan truk tadi oleng da menubruk lampu lalu lintas.

"Y-You-kun.." Sakura memperhatikan Hiruma yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tak apa Sakura? Syukurlah," Hiruma memeluk Sakura lagi dengan lebih erat, seperti takut akan kehilangan gadis berambut karamel itu.

"Se-sesak You-kun, aku tidak apa-apa.. bagaimana dengan You-kun?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hiruma.

"Aku tidak apa-ap–" tubuh Hiruma mulai lemas, Sakura yang panik langsung bangkit dan melihat darah segar menghiasi wajah sang kapten.

"You-kun... YOU-KUN!" Sakura menjerit histeris, tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa memegangi tangan Hiruma yang lemas itu.

Terdengar sirene ambulance berbunyi dari kejauhan, segera melesat ke arah Hiruma yang sedang terkapar itu. Para petugas dari ambulance itu mengangkat Hiruma masuk ke ambulance sementara Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam. Melihat itu Akaba hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha menopang Mamori yang tiba-tiba tertunduk lemas. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyusul Hiruma ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah sakit terdekat, Hiruma segera dibawa ke ruang ICU sedangkan Sakura diobati luka-lukanya. Untungnya Sakura hanya mengalami luka ringan sepertinya Hiruma sukses melindungi Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan berjalan ke depan ruang ICU, disana ia mulai menangis menumpahkan semua perasaannya saat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaba datang bersama Mamori. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang terisak-isak menangis dengan hebatnya sampai matanya memerah.

"Se.. mu.. a ini.. hiks... salahku... hiks.. You-kun..." Sakura mengeraskan suara tangisannya.

Akaba terdiam karena kini ada dua orang perempuan yang menangisi Hiruma, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah melihat tangisan Sakura, entah kenapa saat melihat Sakura menangis seperti melihat seseorang yang ada di masa lalunya. Akaba membantu Mamori untuk duduk, lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Saat ia akan menyentuh pundak Sakura...

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Sakura.

Akaba mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Sakura, ia berjalan ke arah Mamori lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan Mamori. Tiba-tiba anggota devil bats datang dan berkumpul disana menanyakan kondisi Hiruma. Akaba menjawab berdasarkan apa yang ia tahu. Suzuna mendekati Mamori dan berusaha membuatnya diam, Kurita dan Musashi berjalan mendekati Sakura.. mereka tahu bahwa yang paling sedih diantara mereka semua adalah Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang mengetahui kesedihan dan kepahitan yang dialami Hiruma sampai saat ini begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Hiruma. Jadi meskipun yang sakit hanya Hiruma tapi Sakura juga bisa merasakan kesakitannya.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan muncul seorang dokter dari dalam.

"Siapa disini keluarga dari Hiruma-san?" tanya dokter tadi.

"Kami semua ini adalah teman sekaligus keluarganya," jawab Musashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hiruma-san tidak mengalami luka serius hanya gegar otak ringan saja.. tapi ia masih belum bisa dijenguk sekarang, mungkin besok." Jelas dokter tadi. Semua menghela nafas pertanda lega, Mamori juga sudah mulai berhenti menangis. Tapi Sakura masih terisak, ia takut kehilangan Hiruma itulah yang diketahui oleh Musashi.

"Dokter, tolong izinkan beberapa dari kami masuk ke dalam, setidaknya untuk membuat anak ini tenang," pinta Musashi.

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu, tapi hanya dua orang saja," kata dokter itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura-chan yang akan masuk," Musashi membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"A-aku juga ikut.." pinta Mamori.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh masuk!" Sakura melarang Mamori menemui Hiruma dan mulai berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu ditemani Musashi.

Mamori mulai menangis lagi, sedangkan yang lain berusaha membuat Mamori diam. Mereka yakin saat itu Sakura hanya sedang emosi karena kejadian itu yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan sahabat terdekatnya itu. Akaba kemudian mengantarkan Mamori pulang sambil terus merasa menyesal karena membuat Sakura terluka.

~Keesokan harinya~

Pagi itu Hiruma membuka matanya, ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP untuk dirawat lebih lanjut. Dilihat sosok Sakura yang sedang tertidur disampingnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Tampak pula Musashi yang sedang tertidur di sofa yang ada di dekat jendela. Dibelainya rambut gadis itu dengan lembut, ia tahu pasti Sakura sangat menkhawatirkannya terlihat jelas matanya yang sembab itu. Sakura selalu melakukan hal itu, selalu tidur disamping Hiruma.. memegang tangannya saat ia sakit sehingga Hiruma merasa nyaman dan bisa beristirahat.

'Ia benar-benar tidak berubah,' pikir Hiruma.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"You-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Sebelah mana? Maafkan aku..." mata Sakura mulai berlinangan air mata lagi.

Hiruma bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk sambil bersandar pada bantal, lalu berkata, "Hei hei.. kalau kau bertanya sebanyak itu bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya? Dasar cengeng.. aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah khawatir.. bagaimana denganmu?" Hiruma menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Aku... hiks... tidak apa-apa... hiks.." Hiruma kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Sudah diamlah... terima kasih sudah menangis untukku, kau tahu jantungku terasa mau copot tau melihatmu di tengah jalan hampir terlindas truk sialan itu.. kau tidak berniat mati lebih dulu dariku kan? Kekekekeke," terdengar tawa khas Hiruma itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura merasa tenang, ia membalas memeluk Hiruma.

"Kau sudah bangun Hiruma," Musashi mendekati ranjang tempat Hiruma duduk itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat orang tua sialan," jawab Hiruma.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. yang lain khawatir padamu tuh, terutama Sakura dan..."

"Siapa?" tanya Hiruma penasaran.

"Anezaki-san."

"Eh?" Hiruma heran dengan ucapan Musashi.

"Ah iya! Aku minta maaf, kemarin aku menyuruh Mamo-chan untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan tempat kamu menginap... habisnya dokter hanya mengijinkan dua orang untuk masuk, jadi..."

"Cih! Tapi tak apalah.. aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya, woy orang tua sialan pergilah keluar belikan aku permen karet yang biasanya!"

"Lho kok?"

"Sudah cepat pergi sana! Aku juga ada perlu dengan anak ini," ucap Hiruma.

Musashi menurut dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Hiruma dan Sakura berdua.

"Bagaimana soal mata merah sialan itu.. dia memeluk manager sialan semalam," Hiruma mulai cemas.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. yang jelas kita berdua tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.. aku tidak ingin melihat Hayato dulu, lagipula kau juga masih sakit.. aku harus merawatmu kan?"

"Berarti.. kita bergantung pada si cebol sialan dan cheer sialan itu?"

"Begitulah..."

~Ditempat lain~

"Sekarang... tinggal kita yang bergerak ya, Sena?" Suzuna menendang kerikil kecil di jalan, ia dan Sena sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat Hiruma dirawat. Sekarang hari Minggu, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hiruma.

"Mungkin.. tapi setidaknya, kita harus bergerak lebih aktif lagi, kau lihat sendiri kan kemarin tentang apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, tak kusangka Akaban akan melakukan hal itu.. apalagi sampai melihat You-nii kecelakaan, untung saja kita mengikuti sembunyi-sembunyi Akaban dan Mamo-nee... dan yang menelpon ambulance itu... Sena kan?"

"Ya" lelaki kecil ini hanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Di depan rumah sakit mereka bertemu Akaba dan Mamori.

"Akaban? Mamo-nee?" Suzuna mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan kedatangan dua orang yang tak terduga itu.

"Ohayou, Suzuna.. Sena," jawab Mamori lesu. Akaba hanya terdiam sambil memandangi salah satu jendela rumah sakit itu, kalau tidak salah jendela itu adalah kamar milik Hiruma. Dari jendela itu tampak sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sambil memotong apel. Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lengan kanannya itu, ditatapnya dengan lembut _wrist band _yang dikenakannya dan ia mencium benda itu dengan lembut.

Sena yang melihat itu langsung menyenggol tangan Suzuna dan mengkode Suzuna untuk melihat ke arah Akaba. Suzuna yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Akaba, entah apa itu, sepertinya ia menjadi... lebih... lembut?

Sejak tadi Akaba hanya terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ketika ditanya pun ia hanya tersenyum pahit seperti menahan kesedihan. Sampailah mereka berempat di depan kamar Hiruma. Suzuna meraih daun pintunya dan mulai membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, tampak disana sosok Hiruma yang sedang tertawa bersama Musashi (dia udah balik dari tugasnya membeli permen karet) sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah dari wajah manisnya itu. Ekspresi muka Akaba berubah menjadi lebih hidup dari yang tadi, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seketika Sakura dan Hiruma menyadari kedatangan mereka berempat.

"You-nii baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm" jawab Hiruma. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hiruma dan Sakura berubah menjadi dingin, Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut poninya itu.

"Maafkan aku Mamo-chan.. soal... kemarin.." kata Sakura sambil tertunduk dan masih menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu perasaanmu.. kau pasti khawatir sekali pada Hiruma kan?" Mamori hanya tersenyum pada Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak mau melihat ke arahnya atau pun Akaba.

"Sa–" Akaba mencoba memanggil Sakura, tapi gadis bermata violet itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Maaf.. aku mau keluar sebentar, ada perlu.." Sakura langsung berlari menjauh dari kamar itu. Akaba dengan cepat berusaha mengejar gadis itu.

Hiruma melihat kepergian Sakura.. ia tahu bahwa hati sahabatnya itu pasti sedang sakit sama seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang, tapi ia berbeda dari Sakura yang bisa berlari menjauhi Akaba.. lelaki ini hanya bisa duduk terdiam diatas kasurnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menjauh dari Mamori tanpa membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu merasa sedih. Raut mukanya mendingin lagi seakan ingin menutupi perasaannya.

~Sementara itu~

Gadis berambut karamel itu terus berlari sampai ke atap gedung rumah sakit itu, dicengkeramnya pagar pembatas yang ada disana membelakangi pintu masuk ke atap itu. Akaba yang menyusulnya berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat..!" pinta Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akaba.

"Pokoknya jangan mendekat! Kumohon pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri!" kata Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Akaba.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Akaba meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura menangis pelan, sementara Akaba meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berat hati.

Sedangkan di kamar Hiruma terjadi kesunyian. Hiruma berusaha mengambil permen karetnya tapi tidak bisa karena terlalu jauh. Mamori yang mengetahui itu segera mengambilkan permen karet itu untuk sang kapten... tapi bukannya diterima, Hiruma malah berkata,

"Letakkan saja disitu, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.. aku mau istirahat,"

Mamori yang mendengar itu merasa sakit hati, lalu ia berjalan keluar dan bertemu dengan Akaba yang berjalan lesu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Anezaki-san..."

Sena dan Suzuna mendekati Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Sudahlah.. aku bergantung pada kalian, kami berdua perlu memulihkan diri dulu.. kami masih belum bisa melihat dua orang itu."

"Baiklah serahkan pada kami!" ucap Sena tegas.

Sena dan Suzuna segera mengikuti kedua orang tadi sembuyi-sembunyi. Di tengah jalan mereka mendengar percakapan antara Akaba dan Mamori.

"Akaba-san menyukai Sakura?" tanya Mamori

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Anezaki-san?" Akaba terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, Akaba-san mencintai Sakura..."

"Aku menyukaimu Anezaki-san!" Mamori kaget mendengar itu.

"Hah? Ta-tapi jelas-jelas di wajahmu terlihat kalau Akaba-san menyu–" Akaba tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Mamori dan berkata,

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.. aku bingung! Disatu sisi aku menginginkanmu tapi disisi yang lain aku... seperti mempunyai perasaan... khusus.. pada Sakura," jelas terlihat wajah Akaba yang bimbang itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga begitu, aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan aneh yang kumiliki pada Hiruma," Mamori juga terlihat bimbang.

Sena dan Suzuna kaget mendengar hal itu, yang jelas sekarang mereka tahu bahwa kedua orang itu mencintai Hiruma dan Sakura. Mereka tahu bahwa kunci untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya ada di Akaba. Duo SenaSuzu memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti Akaba dan Mamori, saking seriusnya sampai-sampai saat naik bus tas milik Suzuna tertinggal sehingga mereka sempat kehilangan jejak kedua orang itu. Untungnya mereka bertemu dengan dua orang itu dan mulai mengikuti mereka.

Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka, berbagai peristiwa menimpa mereka mulai dari Sena secara tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing sehingga mereka berdua harus rela berlari demi menghindari anjing itu, lalu saat mereka berlari Suzuna tersandung dan jatuh masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan air (baca: got) yang ada disana, hujan juga tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya dan disana tidak ada tempat berteduh jadi mereka harus berlari untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Astaga.. sial sekali mereka.. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

~Transcending time.. *plakk* pindah waktu~

Malam harinya di apartemen*, Akaba sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya sambil memandangi pemandangan kota saat malam. Cahaya-cahaya yang menembus kaca kamarnya yang gelap itu tampak berwarna-warni.. tenang dan menyenangkan seperti Sakura, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Akaba saat itu. Dilihatnya lengan kanannya itu, hadiah kecil dari Sakura.. hadiah pertama dari Sakura yang berharga itu.

Ia mencium benda itu lagi sambil merasakan wangi Sakura yang mungkin masih tertinggal disana. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah membuat gadis itu bersedih seperti itu apalagi sampai tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Akhirnya Akaba pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, ia tertidur dan bermimpi, ia melihat kenangan masa lalunya saat kecil.. kejadian di Taman Sakuramori tempat dimana ia bertemu cinta pertamanya...

Saat itu Akaba kecil dijahili oleh kakak kelasnya sepulang sekolah, gitar kesayangannya dirusak dan diijak-injak oleh mereka. Akaba kecil tidak berani melawan karena badannya lebih kecil dari mereka padahal saat itu sedang senja ia harus segera pulang. Ia hanya bisa menangis, tiba-tiba datanglah dua orang yang menolongnya mengusir anak-anak nakal itu. Seorang gadis berambut seperti warna coklat muda tapi tidak begitu jelas karena terkena cahaya merah dari matahari senja kira-kira sebaya dengan Akaba kecil, bersama dengan laki-laki berambut seperti biru tua yang umurnya kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun dari Akaba kecil.

"Jangan menangis.. aku akan menyanyi untukmu!" kata gadis kecil itu. Si bocah laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, itu adalah sebuah biola ukuran anak-anak. Dengan posisi siap bermain biola, bocah itu mengkode gadis kecil itu untuk siap bernyanyi.

Sementara itu Akaba kecil yang tadinya menangis mulai berusaha menahan tangisnya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian gadis tadi.. si gadis kecil itu pun mulai bernyanyi diiringi biola..

_lalala utaou utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama  
utaou_

_akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nante nai_

_yuuki no uta_

_dare ni mo makenai yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune haate  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sa hontou sa  
_

Suara biola yang mengalun itu dan suara yang indah itu memberikan secercah keberanian untuk Akaba kecil..

_dakai yama ga jamashitemo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa  
kiseki okosou**_

Akaba kecil mulai berhenti menangis dan mulai tersenyum, saat itu si gadis kecil tadi mendekati Akaba kecil menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di mata Akaba. Lalu gadis tadi tersenyum dengan lembut, entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman milik Sakura.

~In another place~

Disaat yang sama di rumah sakit, Sakura melamun tentu saja sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Pandangan matanya sayu dan mata violetnya juga terlihat sembab karena selama dua hari ini dia menangis terus, bukan cuma karena Hiruma tapi juga karena Akaba dan perasaan aneh yang sejak dulu menghantuinya. Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan..

_kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
kyou mitaina hi ni wa kitto  
mata omoi dashite shimau yo_

_konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni  
aitai aitainda  
ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo_

Perasaan sedih Sakura itu membuatnya terus bernyanyi. Hiruma yang mendengar nyanyian Sakura dari atas ranjangnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan itu.

_mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
konna ni mo kanashikute  
doushite deatte shimattan darou  
me wo tojireba  
ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

_amai toiki  
binetsu wo obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita  
sono koe ni sono hitomi ni  
kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni  
mata kimi no omokage wo sagashite_

Cahaya kota itu nampak seperti kembang api yang lembut, Sakura melanjutkan nyanyiannya..

_hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni  
kokoro wa chikuri to shite  
mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga  
yatte kuru yo  
kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
ima demo omou ano natsu no hi wo***_

"Hei, cengeng sialan.. sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, semua ini membuatku sakit... aku ingin semuanya berakhir," Hiruma berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"Apa maksudmu You-kun?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan.. seperti bukan diriku saja, tersiksa cuma gara-gara wanita seperti itu.." kata Hiruma putus asa.

"Eh?"

"... orang itu sama sekali tidak mengingatmu?"

"Sepertinya.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kita akan.."

"Ya.. terpaksa.. tidak ada jalan lain.. kita harus akhiri semua ini dengan 'itu'..."

Note nya Author deh~:

(*) = author gak yakin atau lebih tepatnya gak tahu dimana Akaba tinggal di apartemen atau rumah, makanya khusus di fanfic ini author anggap Akaba tinggal di apartemen biar keren gitu.. tapi yang jelas dia beda apartemen sama Hiruma dan Sakura..

(**) = akhirnya jadi pake lagu ini juga.. judulnya "Yuuki no Uta" dinyanyiin sama Kanae Ito seiyuu nya Hinamori Amu. Ini lagu dari Shugo Chara! (lagi?) waktu itu Amu nyanyi lagu ini + Ikuto yang main biolanya.. hohoho~ arti judul lagu ini adalah "Courage Song" pas kan buat si Akaba kecil?

(***) = ehem.. lagu ini lumayan cocok juga buat adegan itu hahaha~ lagunya berjudul "Utakata Hanabi" singer nya Supercell, endingnya Naruto Shippuden. Lagu yang cukup menohok juga, karena ini menceritakan tentang kisah kenangan di musim panas dengan orang yang kita cintai, tapi kita udah putus sama dia.. padahal kita masih sayang.. Bisa juga diartikan lagu ini untuk orang-orang yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan! Nah... cocok kan? ^_^V

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Nyoh~ selesai juga.. gimana gimana? Geje kah? Aneh kah? Menyebalkan kah? Ato tambah seru? Yang jelas jangan timpuk saya pake botol a*u* yah pake yang lain aja *sama aja boong* karena berhubung mau tamat, butuh review nih.. kritik dan saran juga boleh.. contohnya:

"Tambahin chapternya lagi donk khusus SenaSuzu"

Gitu juga boleh.. ntar langsung saya pikirin ide ceritanya.. jangan lupa review yah~ klu gak review... *muncul aura gak enak*

ya gapapa *buak*, asalkan kalian senang dengan fanfic saya itu saja sudah cukup *weisss*..

akhir kata...

review kudasai~ ^o^V


	5. Chapter 5 Uncertainty

_**~Author curcol dulu XD~**_

__ Hai hai~ Author yang baik hati, imut dan budiman ini kembali lagi~ -plakk-

Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya saya kembali lagi.. maklum lah banyak kerjaan mulai dari ngurusin pemilu ketua OSIS sampe ikut workshop pula, sudah setahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu kawan.. *nangis-nangis geje* woy siapa nih yang taruh bawang disebelah ane! –gampared-

Jujur, author gak nemu waktu yang tepat buat bikin cerita di chapter ini, ane bimbang gimana caranya buat nyelesaiin fanfic ini.. sampe nanya-nanya ke orang-orang terdekat dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini fanficnya geje yah.. mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya sebelum lupa saya mau minta maaf soal keterlambatan untuk ngeupdate cerita ini benar-benar ini sesuatu yang saya (tidak) rencanakan –plaakk-.

Ya sudahlah berhubung saya udah lama gak bergeje ria jadi gini deh efeknya.. yang tabah ya para readers..

Oke langsung kita mulai aja!

Tu

Wa

Ga!

** Warning**: Di chapter ini pairing HiruMamo, AkaMamo, HiruOC, AkaOC! bahasa yang super ancur kayak mukanya author, oh ya fanfic ini dibumbui denga rasa cin– plakkk! Dengan typo maksud ane.. -_-

** Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 itu punya siapa yah...?*mendadak dang– hilang ingatan* kalo gak salah sih punya saya, eh tapi bohong ding.. itu punyanya Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata OC nya itu MURNI, ASLI, TANPA IMITASI *emang apaan? -_-"* punya saya.. Keren kan keren kan keren kan? –dibacok-

* * *

_***nyaan~ nyaan~ nekomimi moe moe~***_

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak Hiruma dirawat di rumah sakit, hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Hiruma. Semua anak Devil Bats sedang merayakan kepulangannya itu di ruang klub.. tentu saja Hiruma datang kesana ditemani oleh Sakura.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, bocah-bocah sialan!" Hiruma sedikit kesal karena sebenarnya untuk apa diadakan acara semeriah ini? Padahal ini kan cuma acara syukuran karena Hiruma sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, buang-buang uang saja... kira-kira Hiruma berpikir seperti itu. Sakura yang ada di dekatnya berusaha menenangkan Hiruma yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan AK-47 kesayangannya.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan kalau seperti ini You-kun? yang lain juga terlihat senang," Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut kearah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja!"

Hiruma merasa sedikit kesal dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakura pun segera menyusul Hiruma dari belakang, Mamori yang melihat mereka berdua ikut keluar mencoba menyusul juga.

"Hiruma-san, target pertama mendekatimu!" Sena segera menghubungi Hiruma lewat alat komunikasi rahasia yang super kecil itu.

Mamori terus menyelusuri jalan yang dilalui oleh kedua orang tersebut sampai akhirnya sampai di hutan yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

"You-kun mau sampai kapan kamu terus berjalan? Kita hampir masuk hutan belakang sekolah lho," Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Hiruma tapi, ia tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh sang kapten. Tiba-tiba Hiruma membalikkan badannya dan menarik tangan Sakura sehingga gadis itu membentur dada Hiruma yang bidang itu.

"Sakura..." desah Hiruma lembut tepat di telinga Sakura.

Spontan Sakura blushing di tempat gara-gara perbuatan Hiruma, kemudian ia membalas pelukan laki-laki berambut spike itu. Tanpa terasa pelukan Hiruma semakin kuat ia mulai menggunakan hidungnya untuk menghirup wangi Sakura lebih banyak lagi.

"Wangimu sangat... lembut.." kata Hiruma perlahan. Mamori tercengang, tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri. Wajah Hiruma lebih lembut dari biasanya terlihat tenang, dan seperti merasa nyaman memeluk Sakura.

Hiruma kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan di kening Sakura lalu menggerakan tangan Sakura, memegangnya erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mamori langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu,

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku bingung.. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hiruma-kun bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura?' batin Mamori seraya berlari sambil menangis.

Sementara Akaba yang sedang pergi menuju kearah SMA Deimon tampak lesu, ia seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pertandingan antara Devil Bats dan Bando Spiders akan dilaksanakan, tapi kejadian di atap rumah sakit waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa... sedih karena ia telah membuat Sakura sebegitu terlukanya.

' Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sakura? Kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku hanya karena kejadian itu? Aku ingin tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, nanti aku akan memaksanya berkata jujur padaku,' gumam Akaba dalam hati.

Jalan demi jalan ia telusuri sehingga sampai di depan pintu gerbang SMA Deimon. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabraknya.

"Maaf.."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.. eh? Anezaki-san? Kenapa kau?". Ternyata yang menabrak Akaba adalah Mamori yang tadi sedang berlari. Akaba melihat air mata Mamori yang menetes dengan derasnya.

"A... ka... ba-kun.. hiks hiks hiks.. huuuuu.." Mamori menangis dipelukan Akaba.

"Tenanglah Anezaki-san.." dengan perlahan Akaba membawa Mamori ke bangku yang ada di dekat lapangan. Disana Mamori menceritakan semua kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi, Akaba terkejut mendengarnya. Ia merasakan perasaan sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan di dalam hatinya.

"Jadi... Hiruma dan Sakura itu.."

"Entahlah.. aku.. masih belum tahu pasti.. hiks hiks... tapi selama ini mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka itu berteman.."

"Aku jadi tambah bingung.. yang jelas aku tak bisa membiarkan Sakura..." tiba-tiba Akaba terdiam, ia berpikir kenapa ia begitu marah ketika mendengar Sakura dipeluk oleh Hiruma? Kenapa juga dia harus merasakan perasaan sakit saat mendengar Hiruma dan Sakura berpelukan? Lalu kenapa juga selama ini saat ada di dekat Sakura jantungnya berdebar?

Mamori tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Anezaki-san?" Akaba mulai panik.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar lambat menyadari perasaan sendiri! Hahahahahaha..." Mamori tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Akaba yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot itu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti.." Akaba menundukkan kepalanya, malu.. satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Akaba karena ditertawakan Mamori.

Di kejauhan terlihat empat pasang mata yang bersandar di pohon. Dengan pandangan yang terbakar api cemburu mereka terus memperhatikan dua insan yang sedang duduk di bangku lapangan itu.

"Dua hari lagi sebelum waktunya pertandingan, pokoknya aku harus fokus! Hei cengeng sialan, bantu aku!"

"Tanpa kau suruh aku pasti akan membantumu, tenang saja,"

Kedua orang itu berlalu menuju ruang klub.

_~Kembali ke AkaMamo~_

"Aku harus segera kembali ke ruang klub, nanti mereka semua khawatir.." kata Mamori sambil bangkit dari bangku itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu," Akaba ikut beranjak dan berjalan bersama Mamori ke ruangan klub Devil bats.

Sesampainya di depan ruang klub, mereka berdua terheran-heran karena ruang klub yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat ramai sekarang sangat sepi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam ruang klub.

"Itukan suara Sakura, Sakura!". Akaba yang panik membuka pintu ruang klub dengan tergesa-gesa dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Mamori yang ada disamping Akaba terdiam.

Mereka melihat Sakura yang berbaring di lantai dengan Hiruma yang berada diatasnya. Rambut Sakura berantakan, dua buah kancing bajunya juga terbuka sehingga pakaian dalamnya terekspos sedikit, roknya tersingkap sehingga pahanya yang putih mulus itu terlihat. Demikian pula dengan Hiruma, dua kancing bajunya terbuka. *_**Author:**_ Ingat ini masih fanfic rated T*

Mamori yang kaget langsung berbalik haluan berlari menjauhi tempat itu, tentu saja sambil menangis. Akaba menunjukkan wajah yang tidak enak lalu segera berlari menyusul Mamori.

'Cih! Kenapa semua jadi begini? Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku cemburu melihat Sakura bersama setan itu?' pikir Akaba sambil terus berlari.

_~Hari pertandingan persahabatan Deimon Devil Bats vs Bando Spiders~_

Pagi itu tak terlihat begitu cerah dimata Akaba, bukannya apa-apa sih tapi sejak kejadian di ruang klub Deimon Akaba tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada latihannya sehingga Kotaro dan Julie sering sekali memarahinya. Sedangkan Mamori, mari kita lihat.. akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan yang dilakukan Mamori sering tidak beres sehingga Sakura harus banyak bekerja untuk membenahi pekerjaan Mamori yang salah itu plus si Setan, Hiruma terus saja mengomel gara-gara perilaku Mamori yang kelewat aneh.. masa minta dibuatkan kopi yang super pahit malah jadi susu coklat yang super asin + manis? *kayak gimana tuh rasanya?*

Pagi-pagi sudah menghela nafas, ya itulah Mamori. Ia terus menerawang jauuuuhhhhhh sekali, jalan saja sampai hampir menabrak tiang, hampir menginjak ekor Cerberus pula untungnya Suzuna langsung membelokkan Mamori agar tidak jadi menginjak anjing Setan itu. Sekarang Mamori sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil melihat latihan yang dilakukan menjelang pertandingan persahabatan melawan Bando.

"Hei Manager sialan awas!" teriak Hiruma, tidak tahunya _JDUAGH!_ Kepala Mamori terkena bola amefuto.

"Aduhh... sakit tahu!" Mamori menjerit.

"Mamo-nee, baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Suzuna" jawab Mamori lembut.

"Makanya jangan melamun terus dasar cream puff sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Jangan mengejekku dong Hiruma-kun!" bentak Mamori.

"Hei, Bando Spider telah datang!" teriak Yukimitsu dari kejauhan.

Tim Bando Spider segera menempati tempat mereka dan bersiap untuk bertanding. Akaba dari tadi terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu matanya terus saja berkeliling melihat keadaan disekitarnya, tetapi 'sesuatu' yang dicarinya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

'Dimana?' kata Akaba dalam hati.

Sesosok perempuan berjalan dari arah ruang ganti Deimon, rambut karamelnya yang panjang itu kini telah diikat dan berkibar ? terkena tiupan angin. Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan file-file yang dipegangnya agar tidak terbang. Mata violet sang gadis mulai menjelajahi lapangan tersebut. Entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Akaba tak bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sehingga membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat sang gadis berkulit putih tersebut.

'Ahh... itu dia,' hati kecil Akaba merasa lega dapat melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Saku-nee! Sini!" teriak Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Si gadis yang melihat temannya melambai itu segera tersenyum lalu berjalan sembari memegangi rambutnya agar tidak berantakan tertiup angin.

"Iya sebentar!" balas Sakura.

'Cantik sekali...' pikir Akaba.

Sakura segera menghampiri teman-temannya dan memberikan file tersebut pada Mamori. Ketika mata violetnya beredar melihat ke arah Bando Spider, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata merah. Sakura melihat Akaba yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan, sontak Sakura langsung berlari pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Saku-nee!" Suzuna kaget melihat reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

Akaba hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia sadar bahwa ini semua adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian peluit tanda permainan akan dimulai pun dibunyikan.

_~Skip waktu pertandingan~ _

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kedudukan 38-29 untuk kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats. Sejujurnya pada saat itu Akaba tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena masih terbayang-bayang soal Sakura.

"Hei kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kotaro pada Akaba.

Si mata merah itu hanya tertunduk lesu kemudian menjawab,

"Entahlah aku sendiri juga bingung,"

"Jangan bercanda kau! Gara-gara kamu kita jadi kalah!" Kotaro mulai kalap.

"Hentikan Kotaro!" Julie menengahi,

"Akaba sekarang kamu harus menjelaskan pada kami tentang apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini," sambung Julie lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku bingung kenapa setiap kali berada di dekat Sakura jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat, keberadaannya di dekatku pun membuatku tak bisa bernafas dan yang ada di kepalaku hanya bagaimana caraku agar dapat memeluknya, menciumnya lalu membuatnya untuk jadi milikku seorang. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?" tanya Akaba bimbang.

Julie tersenyum melihat temannya yang sedang tertunduk lesu itu dan berkata,

"Ternyata walau kamu ini jago dalam amefuto, kamu payah soal percintaan ya.." Julie mulai tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Cinta?" teriak Akaba dan Kotaro bersamaan.

"Iya, kau ini sedang jatuh cinta Akaba! Karena itulah kau merasakan hal-hal tersebut saat berada di dekatnya, kamu jelas-jelas mencintai Sakura makanya kamu tidak ingin dia dimiliki orang lain selain dirimu. Mungkin kamu memang belum sadar kalau kamu mencintainya tapi pasti ketika kamu menyadarinya, tanpa terasa perasaan itu akan mengalir dan meluap dalam dadamu sampai perasaan itu tak tertahankan lalu memenuhi hatimu." Jelas Julie.

Akaba terlihat masih kebingungan.

"Kalau memang benar begitu... maka..."

_~Hari H kencan Mamori dan Akaba~ _

Akaba telah bersiap di depan rumah Mamori, kemudian si gadis pun keluar. Sebuah terusan berwarna pink bermotif bunga, dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna ungu dan ia mengenakan sepatu boot setinggi lutut berwarna coklat muda. Pakaian yang digunakan Mamori membuatnya terkesan imut dan manis. Si penyuka gitar itu dibuat tercengang olehnya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Anezaki-san" Akaba tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mamori.

"Te-terima kasih" jawab Mamori sambil tersipu. Kemudian ia menyambut tangan Akaba dan mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ace Bando tersebut.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, mereka segera menuju wahana yang ada di tempat itu. Wahana yang mereka naiki pertama kali adalah roller coaster. Mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali dan sepertinya mereka sudah tidak begitu memikirkan soal Hiruma dan Sakura.

"Wahhh! Menyenangkan sekali yang tadi itu!" Mamori berteriak lega.

"Iya," jawab Akaba sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua kemudian mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku pergi membeli jus dulu ya," perempuan berambut pendek itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja membelinya." Tawar Akaba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Akaba kemudian pergi ke tempat mesin penjual kaleng minuman dan membeli satu kaleng jus dan satu kaleng capuccino. Ia berusaha untuk secepatnya kembali ke tempat Mamori berada, namun di tengah jalan ia melihat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kedua orang itu.. itukan.. si Setan Hiruma dan Sakura.." _JLEB! _Seperti ada yang menusuk dadanya, perasaan sakit itu tak kunjung hilang melihat Kapten Deimon berjalan mesra dengan 'sahabat'nya bermata violet itu.

'Perasaan ini lagi.. apa jangan-jangan aku memang benar-benar... menyukai Sakura?'

Akaba berlari menuju ke tempat Mamori berada dan segera menyerahkan jus tadi pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih Akaba-kun,"

"Iya sama-sama," kemudian Akaba duduk disebelah Mamori dan mulai berpikir tentang perasaan yang tadi muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Akaba-kun kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja.." tanya Mamori

Akaba yang kaget itu pun menjawab, "I-itu.. aku cuma penasaran sebenarnya apa perasaanmu pada setan itu?"

Mamori tertegun dan berkata, "Sejujurnya aku menyukai Hiruma, tapi dia seperti tak pernah menganggapku dan selalu menggodaku. Aku kesal sekali dibuatnya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa suka ini meskipun Hiruma-kun dan Sakura-chan..."

"Eh?"

"Ya begitulah.. aku baru menyadarinya beberapa hari ini,"

Akaba memperhatikan dengan serius lalu bertanya, "Apa kau senang berada di dekatnya?"

"Tentu saja! Setiap kali berada disampingnya jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya meskipun perasaanku ini tidak sampai padanya sekalipun.. aku masih ingin bersamanya karena itulah aku tetap bertahan menjadi manager Deimon Devil Bats, semua itu kulakukan untuk bisa terus disisinya."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam, dia berpikir bahwa hal-hal yang diceritakan Mamori memang hampir sama dengannya. Ia ingin tetap bisa bersama Sakura, tertawa bersama, melihatnya tersenyum, menangis, kesal dan semua raut wajahnya yang lain. Ingin terus berada disisinya sampai kapan pun. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu...

'Ya.. ternyata aku memang mencintai Sakura,' kata hati kecil Akaba.

_ DEG! _Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir dan memenuhi hatinya. Tanpa terasa mulai muncul semburat merah dipipi Akaba. Mamori yg melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga Akaba-san!" dengan spontan Mamori memeluk Akaba saking senangnya.

'_Aku mencintai Sakura meskipun dia bukan anak perempuan yang kucari, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya mencintai Sakura'_

"Kalian.. sedang apa disini?"

Mamori terkejut, "Hi-Hiruma-kun.. Sakura-chan.. kami sedang... bermain ahahaha.." ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Oh begitu ya.. sama kami disini juga sedang bermain untuk merayakan kesembuhan You-kun" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Ck, ayo kita jalan Sakura!" Hiruma menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi menjauh dari Akaba dan Mamori.

Sakura hanya menurut saja, ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Akaba hanya melihat gadis yang disukainya itu dari kejauhan dengan raut muka sedih. Ketika tadi menyapa mereka, Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Akaba. Hal itu membuat Akaba tampak murung. Melihat itu, Mamori segera berusaha menyemangati Akaba.

"Ayo bersemangatlah Akaba-kun! Apa kau mau kita mengikuti mereka berdua?" tawar Mamori.

"Ya!" laki-laki itu segera beranjak dari bangku itu dan menarik tangan Mamori. Mereka berlari menuju ke arah yang sama dengan dua orang tadi.

"Kedua target berusaha mengikuti,"

_~Sementara itu~_

"You-kun.. lepaskan, sakit!" jerit Sakura.

"Diam kau cengeng sialan ayo kesana!" setan itu menunjuk ke salah satu wahana.

"I-itu kan.. yang benar saja aku tidak mau menaiki itu!"

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya,"

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah wahana bernama 'Gondola Cinta'. Wahana ini adalah wahana tempat dimana para anak muda bersama pacarnya akan menaiki gondola dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gua. Biasanya di tempat itu banyak anak muda yang berciuman atau bermesraan karena tempatnya yang romantis. Hiruma terus menarik tangan Sakura sampai mereka berdua menaiki salah satu gondola itu. Sementara itu Akaba dan Mamori menaiki gondola yang berjarak dua gondola di belakang Hiruma dan Sakura.

"Kenapa Hiruma-kun mengajak Sakura-chan kemari ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Entahlah..."

Keduanya sadar dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan.."

Sedangkan Hiruma sedang memeluk Sakura.

"He-hei You-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Diamlah..." lalu Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam.

"Aduh gelap sekali.. aku tak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan," kata Mamori.

"Aku juga tak bisa melihatnya.." 'Semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa,'

Begitu Hiruma dan Sakura hampir mencapai pintu keluar barulah Mamori dan Akaba dapat melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka terlihat seperti baru selesai berciuman (dilihat dari bayangannya).

"Apa-apaan... itu.." Akaba sedikit tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri.

Saat turun dari gondola, Akaba melihat Sakura blushing mukanya merah sekali. Itu menguatkan dugaan mereka berdua kalau gadis berambut karamel itu berciuman dengan laki-laki rambut spike alias Hiruma. Manager Deimon langsung berubah murung, sedangkan ace Bando merasa kesal.

'Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku,' kata hati kecil sang ace.

Ketika Akaba hendak berjalan mendekati mereka, Mamori menghentikannya. Sang Manager memberi isyarat untuk tidak mendekati mereka berdua dan akhirnya Akaba pun memilih untuk menurut walau sebenarnya ia sangat berat hati melakukannya. Kemudian Mamori dan Akaba memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti mereka sehingga sampai di suatu tenpat.

"Ada apa itu.. kelihatan ramai sekali," tanya Mamori.

"Sepertinya ada lomba karaoke,"

Lomba itu diikuti banyak orang, sepertinya Sakura juga akan mengikutinya. Ia tampak bersiap di belakang panggung, Akaba langsung menarik Mamori menerobos hingga berada di depan panggung tapi tetap saja posisi mereka tidak begitu jauh dari Hiruma. Ketika acara dimulai, penoton yang melihat tambah banyak sehingga susah sekali untuk mempertahankan tempat disana. Peserta yang ikut juga cukup banyak, Sakura mendapat nomor 21.

"Wah setiap peserta diberi kesempatan menyanyikan dua lagu ya.."

"Sepertinya memang begitu Anezaki-san,"

"Peserta yang lain suaranya merdu sekali, semoga Sakura-chan berhasil,"

"Anezaki-san belum pernah mendengar nyanyiannya ya?"

"Iya tapi aku yakin Sakura-chan bisa menang!"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu,"

"Akaba-kun sendiri pernah mendengar Sakura-chan bernyanyi?"

"Ya, suaranya sangat merdu sekali.. sampai membuatku terpana,"

"Wahhh.. aku jadi ingin mendengarnya!"

Akhirnya tiba giliran Sakura untuk bernyanyi.

"Selamat sore semuanya, namaku Sakura Ninomiya! Aku akan menyanyikan dua buah lagu khusus untuk semuanya, selamat menikmati!"

Sakura menarik nafas dan lagu pun mulai diputar,

_MY SILKY LOVE nijuuyon jikan zutto  
MY SILKY LOVE KIMI no koto omou tabi  
MY SILKY LOVE modokashii kono kimochi  
MY SILKY LOVE tada afurekaetteku_

_SUKI to ieba kantan na no ni  
KIMI ga mae ni kichau to  
kyara ga sobie watashi no KOTO o jamashiteru_

_itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKEru  
sonna seikaku na no ni  
donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai_

_sasshite hoshii kono kimochi o  
dakara watashi wa itsumo KIMI ni  
daisuki da yo to okuru shisen  
saidai no yuuki de_

_yaburesou na SHIRUKU NO HAATO  
KIMI ni atte kizuita yatto  
ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte  
wasurekaketa koi no kizuato  
kyuu ni uzukidashita no KYUN to  
itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to  
iwanakya ima yori yowaku nacchau yo _

_SUKI to ieba raku ni nareru no  
HONTO wakatteru no ni  
kuchi ni shitara KIMI ga hanarete shimaisou_

_donna fuu ni omotten darou  
KIMI wa watashi no KOTO o  
ima no kyori wa tan ni tomodachi nan darou na_

_KIREIGOTO kamo shirenai kedo  
kizutsukitakunai tada sore dake  
nante jibun ni iikikaseta  
nigeteru dake da yo ne_

_yaburesou na SHIRUKU NO HAATO  
kondo kizutsuita nara kitto  
nido to dare mo aisenaku nacchau  
mune ni hibiku sakesouna oto  
kaban no soko ni aru yo kitto  
ano hi shimaiwasureta mama no  
SOOINGU KITTO ga dokoka ni aru hazu_

_nijuuyon jikan zutto  
MY SILKY LOVE KIMI no koto omou tabi  
MY SILKY LOVE modokashii kono kimochi  
MY SILKY LOVE tada afurekaetteku  
MY SILKY LOVE nijuuyon jikan zutto  
MY SILKY LOVE KIMI no koto omou tabi  
MY SILKY LOVE modokashii kono kimochi  
MY SILKY LOVE tada afurekaetteku_

_Yaburesou na SHIRUKU NO HAATO  
KIMI ni atte kizuita yatto  
ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte  
yowasa o kakusu tame ni waza to  
tsuyogatteta to shite mo kitto  
itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to  
KIMI ni kono kimochi o chanto tsutaeyou*_

"Baiklah lagu kedua akan kunyanyikan! Selamat menikmati,"

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru  
Koko ni oide to  
Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni_

_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru  
Aruite kuru  
Me o tojite matte iru watashi ni_

_Kinou made namida de kumotteta  
Kokoro wa ima_

_Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki o?  
Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki?  
Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita  
I love you so_

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai  
Anata ga iru kara**_

Sampai di akhir lagu pun penonton banyak yang terpaku melihat sosok Sakura yang terlihat bercahaya. Suaranya yag merdu itu menyihir semua yang ada disana. Setelah sunyi selama 5 detik barulah terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Sakura pun memberi hormat dan segera turun dari atas panggung. Sementara Akaba masih terdiam.

"Ada apa Akaba-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Entahlah aku merasa seperti dia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padaku lewat lagu itu, ah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Katanya.

Sakura dan Hiruma kemudian pergi dari tempat itu karena pengumuman pemenangnya akan diumumkan pada malam hari. Melihat itu Akaba dan Mamori berusaha keluar dari kerumunan penonton itu. Tapi karena terlalu ramai, mereka kehilangan jejak kedua orang tadi.

"Kita kehilangan mereka,"

"Bagaimana ini Akaba-kun?"

Hari sudah senja tapi mereka tetap berusaha mencari dan kemudian sosok kedua orang itu terlihat sedikit dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hei, kamu tahu tidak katanya kalau kau menaiki kincir itu bersama pasanganmu dan berciuman disana kau akan dapat hidup berbahagia selamanya dengan pacarmu. Oh ya ada satu legenda lagi! Kau tau lambang bunga dan hati dibawah yang ada ditengah taman ria ini kan? Itu air mancur lho.. asal kau tahu saja kalau kamu mengajak orang yang kamu sukai ke tengah lambang itu dan menciumnya disana pasti kamu akan bisa terus bersamanya untuk selamanya. Romantis ya? Hahahaha..."

"Iya.. aku juga ingin kesana dengan pacarku,"

Akaba dan Mamori langsung terdiam mendengar obrolan dua orang gadis itu.

"A-Akaba-kun se-sepertinya kita meninggalkan mereka berdua di waktu yang salah," ucap Mamori.

"Iya.. ayo cepat susul mereka! Kalau tidak mereka keburu menaiki wahana kincir itu ayo cepat!"

Si mata merah itu menarik tangan Mamori dan segera berlari menyusul Hiruma dan Sakura. Begitu sudah sampai mereka melihat kedua orang itu akan menaiki kincir. Spontan Akaba menambah kecepatan berlarinya meninggalkan Mamori.

"Ha-Hayato? Kyaaa!"

Akaba langsung menggendong Sakura di pundaknya dan menjauhi tempat tadi. Hiruma tercengang lalu Mamori mendorong Hiruma masuk ke dalam kincir itu.

"Ouch, hei manager sialan! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma kaget. Mamori berada di atasnya dan memeluk Hiruma dengan erat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan,"

_~AkaSaku~_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hayato? Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha memberontak tapi pegangan Akaba terlalu kuat sehingga usahanya sia-sia.

Akaba hanya diam saja dan terus berlari sampai tiba ditengah taman bermain.

"Eh? Tempat ini..."

Akaba menurunkan gadis itu dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kema– ahhh!"

Sang ace Bando menarik tangan gadis berambut karamel itu ke tengah-tengah sebuah lambang yang terukir di lantai.

"Diam disini,"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sshhh.."

Laki-laki itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

_~HiruMamo~ _

"Manager sialan menyingkirlah dariku, kamu berat tahu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu menggodaku? Kenapa kamu selalu perhatian padaku? Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba kamu menjauh.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mau menerima ajakan kencan si mata merah sialan itu? Kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya waktu itu?"

"Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya tapi dia tidak mau mendengarnya sama sekali! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana apalagi saat aku melihatmu... berpelukan dengan Sakura-chan.. soal pelukan itu juga, Akaba-kun yang melakukannya saat aku memberontak dia malah mengeratkannya.." Mamori mulai menangis.

Keduanya terdiam sementara kincir itu terus naik dan naik.

"Hahhh.." Hiruma menghela nafas kemudian diangkatnya wajah Mamori sehingga mata hijau emerald miliknya bertemu dengan mata sapphire milik si manager. Dijilatinya satu persatu air mata yang menggenang diujung mata Mamori. Seketika itu juga Mamori yang kaget langsung blushing ditempat.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun...?"

Hiruma kemudian memeluk Mamori,

"Tetaplah berada disisiku,"

Mata sang manager membelalak kaget, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Hiruma akan 'menembaknya'. Mamori kembali mengeluarkan air matanya kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Ia membalas pelukan sang kapten.

"Iya!" jawab Mamori.

_~Back to AkaSaku~_

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih memeluk Sakura, sudah hampir 5 menit berlalu tapi tetap tidak dilepaskan.

"Ha.. Hayato, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau... lakukan..?" muka Sakura tampak sangat merah.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..."

"Tapi kapan..?"

"Sebentar lagi... Sakura," desah Akaba tepat di telinga gadis itu membuatnya merinding.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas.. lepaskan aku sebentar.." pinta Sakura.

"Tidak akan, nanti kamu akan pergi,"

"Eh...?" muka Sakura semakin merah.

"Sudah waktunya," kata Akaba.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari bawah kaki mereka. Sakura yang panik langsung memeluk Akaba, muncul lah semburan air disekitar mereka berdua. Posisi tangan lelaki bermata merah yang sebelumnya ada dipinggul Sakura berpindah ke pipi gadis tersebut sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Hayato?"

"Aku akan menghapusnya,"

"Hah?"

Wajah Akaba mulai mendekat deru nafas lelaki itu menerpa wajah Sakura. Akaba semakin memiringkan wajahnya sendiri dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sakura berusaha memberontak tapi apa daya Akaba terlalu kuat sehingga Sakura lebih memilih mengalah, akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sang ace Bando mencium gadis yang dicintainya dengan lembut. Ia memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala Sakura dan menekan sedikit kepala gadis di depannya. Setelah hampir 1 menit, sang ace melepaskan ciuman itu. Begitu dilihatnya wajah Sakura memerah dan sedang melihat ke arah lain saking malunya.

Air mancur itu telah berhenti menyemburkan air. Sakura langsung berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut, baru sekitar 5 meter Akaba segera meraih tangan Sakura dan gadis itu pun berhenti.

"Sakura!"

Akaba mendekatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telinga Sakura lalu berkata,

"Kamu malu ya?"

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan tanya lagi.." Sakura memukul pelan Akaba.

"Hahaha... kamu manis sekali," Akaba tertawa kecil sementara Sakura menahan malunya. Mereka berdua terlihat senang. Kemudian Sakura mencium pipi Ace Bando itu dan muka sang ace berubah menjadi seperti tomat rebus.

"Itu buat balasannya,weeekkkk." Gadis bermata violet itu menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit untuk mengejek lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas.

_~Back to HiruMamo~ _

**+Mamori POV+**

"Tetaplah berada disisiku,"

Aku kaget mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku memang terdengar sedikit aneh sih tapi aku senang dia membiarkan aku tetap berada disisinya. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa menegerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Walaupun tidak manis sama sekali tapi aku yakin itu adalah caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku senang karena dia sudah mengijinkan aku untuk selamanya bersama dengannya, benar-benar senang sekali. Aku pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi!

**+Normal POV+**

Tiba-tiba Hiruma mencium Mamori, ia menciumnya dengan lembut sambil memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Wangi mint dari tubuh Hiruma menyeruak membuat Mamori tidak bisa bergerak tenggelam dalam harumnya yang lembut itu. Sang kapten Devil Bats itu kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu, keduanya mencoba mengambil nafas lalu sang Setan menggerang dan menekankan kembali bibirnya pada sang malaikat. Terus begitu sampai mereka berdua hanyut dalam suasana itu.

_~Skip time~_

Keduanya telah keluar dari kincir itu sambil berpegangan tangan, kemudian Hiruma berkata,

"Hei,"

"A-Ada apa Hiruma-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Kesunyian terjadi diantara mereka sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah cafe kecil,

"Kamu mau pesan apa, Mamori?" tanya si rambut spike itu.

"Cream puff dan kopi saja,"

"Hm, baiklah,"

Dan Hiruma pun pergi untuk memesan makanan..

'Tunggu sebentar! Tadi dia panggil aku Mamori?' inner Mamori kaget. Sungguh respon yang sangat lambat sekali, lalu gadis bermata sapphire ini pun blushing di tempat.

"Sudah kupesankan," kata Hiruma.

"Ah.. arigatou Hi– Youichi,"

Mata Hiruma yang tajam itu terbelalak kaget, ia tidak percaya bahwa setelah sekian lama ingin dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh Mamori akhirnya terwujud juga. Dan ia pun tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. Pelayan pun datang dan menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Sambil menyeruput kopinya Hiruma berkata dalam hati,

'_**Cinta memang seperti kopi,'**_

_~Malam harinya~_

Kedua pasangan itu masih belum meninggalkan taman ria tersebut karena ingin melihat acara kembang api yang diadakan untuk merayakan hari pembukaan taman itu tapi, sebelum itu ada pengumuman lomba karaoke yang diselenggarakan tadi siang. Hiruma dan Mamori yang terpisah dari Akaba dan Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melihat pengumuman pemenang lomba. Ada orang yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung yang terletak di dekat dua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah ini acara yang kita nantikan yaitu pengumuman pemenang lomba karaoke yang diadakan tadi siang, pemenangnya adalah Sakura Ninomiya!"

Sakura yang berada di dekat panggung itu pun spontan memeluk Akaba saking senangnya dan membuat pemuda itu blushing. Ia kemudian memeluk gadis itu dan mengajaknya ke dekat panggung untuk menerima hadiah.

"Selamat untuk anda,"

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_~Mereka pindah tempat~_

Acara kembang api pun segera dimulai, Hiruma dan Mamori sedang duduk-duduk di rerumputan. mereka terlihat mesra sekali, saling berpegangan tangan. kemudian Mamori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar sang kapten iblis itu.

"Terima Kasih, Youichi," ujar gadis itu pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Sementara Akaba dan Sakura berdiri dan menikmati kembang api itu.

"Hei Hayato,"

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya kemesraanku beberapa hari ini dengan You-kun cuma untuk memancing Mamo-chan untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri,"

"HAH? jadi kalian mempermainkan kami?" Akaba kaget.

"Hontou ni gomenasai!" pinta Sakura.

"Dan untuk sebuah alasan lain lagi," lanjut gadis berambut karamel itu lagi.

"Cih! oh ya apa maksudmu untuk alasan lain itu?" tanya Akaba.

"H-I-M-I-T-S-U D-E-S-U~" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Dasar kau ini... makanya..."

_ DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_ Suara kembang api itu nyaring sekali,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.."

_ CIEETT... JDUAR!_

"Hah? apa yang tadi kamu bilang Hayato?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok," Akaba tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut gadis itu. Diraihnya tangan Sakura yang kecil itu dan digenggamnya erat-erat.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Dalam hati kecil mereka masing-masing, mereka berempat membisikkan sesuatu..

**_ "Semoga kebersamaan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai kapan pun dan bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintai selamanya.."_**

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

Nah selesai deh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang selesai juga nih fanfic! XD

Apa? Gak puas sama hasilnya? Masih mau dilanjutin? Tunggu aja oneshot nya yah.. hehe, author lagi gak punya banyak ide nih.. fanfic ini aja udah ane buat panjang demi readers sekalian untuk menebus dosa-dosa yang karena udah terlambat update fanfic ini *lebay deh*

Arigatou buat yang selama ini udah ngereview fanfic saya + kritik dan sarannya, mulai dari jeng _Hime Licious_, eneng _Ai -Maharanyy- diaMond97__, __Yabusame Yurei Bishamonten__, __Iin cka you-nii__, __Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum__, __Uchiha Sakura97__, __Mitama134666__, __Sha-chan anime lover__, __Salmahimahi__, __HirumaManda__, __Ichaa Hatake Youichi__, __SatanSpawn__, __D'Akou'Chan__, __fanasya killua de phantomhive__, __sasoyouichi__, __Ayuzawa00Phantomhive__,_ dan yang terakhir _Ryudou Ai_ oh ya jangan lupa para readers yang udah baca fanfic saya tapi belum sempet nge review.. hontou ni arigatou desu~ tanpa kalian saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini.. love you all :*

Wah jadi kelupaan nih.. Note dari Author:

(*)= Lagu ini Opening nya Toradora! yang kedua judulnya "**Silky Heart" **dinyanyiin sama Yui Horie *yeeyy!* lagu yang menceritakan tentang seorang cewek yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ato bisa dianggap juga cewek yang gak berani mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada seseorang dan keluh kesahnya selama mengalami cinta ini. Lagunya easy listening kok dan sangat makjleb ke Author -_-

(**)= Nah lagu kedua ini masih fresh-fresh nya dan masih terhitung baru loh.. *walaupun hampir kadaluarsa* kalau readers ini para pecinta Macross Frontier pasti tau. Yap! Lagu ini berjudul "**Ai, Oboete Imasuka ~Bless the Little Queen~" **yang langsung dinyanyikan oleh Megumi Nakajima.. enak banget nih lagunya, begitu saya donlod langsung jatuh cintrong XD.. lagu yang satu ini menceritakan tentang cewek yang "Falling in love" (mungkin) keren dah ni lagu!

Oke lah sampai disini dulu, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya! Jya nee! XD


End file.
